Death's New Entertainment Reboot
by zed019
Summary: Harry Potter was fed up with the wizarding world, so he jumped into the veil, and went into a different dimension. Naruto's dimension. Gary stu Harry, Self-insert Harry, Gaming Harry? Find out. ( Ver. Konoha ). Multi X-Over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chose one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, etc. etc. etc. and his most famous tittle, "The Master of Death".

Harry thought that his obligations was done. He fought a war, because a crazy old lady phrophesized that he would be a chosen one to finally defeat You-know-Who. This led to the death of his beloved parents by hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly, he was very lucky that the killing curse spell, a famous one-shot, one-kill spell rebounded and killed the dark wanker himself. The oh so great Dumbledore said that it was his parents love that saved him. He really did not believe the nonsense that it was love that saved him. He was just lucky, he rationalized that he had gained a sort of magical immunization from the Dark Lord when he was made into an accidental horcrux. He was lucky that magic immunization saved him when he confronted professor Quirrel.

Harry Potter paid his dues to the magical community when he saved them from Vodemort. He expected that he could live a normal happy life now that the war was over.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. The whole magical community turned on him, claiming him to be the next uprising Dark Lord. He rationalized that they were probably after his money, after all he was the richest person in magical Britain. He was Heir to Hufflepuff, Heir to Gryffindor, Heir to Ravenclaw and Heir to Slytherin by rights of conquest.

He decided that he had enough, so he made a secret trip to gringots, and withrawed all of his assets to an enchanted bottomless pouch. He went to the veil into the department of mystery, and jumped in. He researched the veil enough to know that it was a magical doorway to another world or dimension, and was very hopeful that he could start a new life.

He wakes up in the middle of the forest and he noticed that he was a kid again. He estimated that he was age 7. Harry noticed that he had a blinking icon on his peripheral vision and he divided to touch it.

* * *

*Ding*

®System Notice:

Dear Harry Potter,

As you may have noticed, you have been de-aged to grant your request to a new life. This is a system menu, it has your items, skills, money, and stats. To view your stats, say stats, and to view your skills, say skills and if you want to check your items, say inventory. I decided it would be fun if you start fresh, so I erased all your hard earned magical skills. Mad!?, Mwahahaha , I'm sorry but this is for my entertainment. I'm not that cruel so I will give a choice of 3 skills from another dimension, but take heed, you can only choose 3, and you can never have access from them ever again. Don't worry, all your wealth was transferred into large gold bars. One gold bar is equivalent to 10000 Ryo so you won't be poor in fact I believe you have enough money to buy a country, aren't I great?. This screen window will only be visible to you and this also acts as pocket dimension that will store infinite items, and food will never go bad if you decided to store it here. I'm so generous, praise me, praise me more. Oh shush you, Go on to your next adventure.

Sincerely,

Death

P.S

I have adjusted your body so you can understand this inhabitants language.

* * *

"Sigh, even in here someone gets a last laugh, but oh well, I'll bite."

"Status Window!." Harry said.

* * *

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title:None

Fame: 0

Health: 100

Mana: 100

Strength: 10

Agility: 10

Vitality: 10

Wisdom: 10

Intellect:10

Stamina: 10

Luck: 10

Attack:20

Magic Attack: 20

Magic defense: 10

Defense:10

* * *

"Skills!" Harry choose from infinite number skills from another dimension. He had to choose carefully because, he can never access them again.

Harry chose the 3 skills he would need, He did not choose the Aveda Kadevra spell if that's what your wondering. Too much, bad memories on that one. He dubbed the skills he learned a secret, a secret skill art.

Harry also checked his inventory, he was surprised to find out he had 100 million gold bars at his disposal.

He now noticed that he was now in a forest. He decided that he wanted to find the nearest civilization. Harry walked for an hour, and he finally exited the forest, he saw a fortified wall-like structure that seems to emulate the great wall of China by a degree. He also saw a large gate with a leaf design on it. He finally dicided to approach the village gate, but when he reached close to it, he was stopped by the The gatekeepers.

"Hey kid, what's your purpose here?." asked one of the guard

"I'm here to start a new lease on my new life, hopefully one that is safe and far away from danger as much as possible." Harry answered truthfully.

"We're in the ninja world kid, no-one is completely safe. But our konoha village is the safest, because it is the top village among the five villages in this nation." replied the other ninja

"I'm lucky that I got here instead of the other villages then. Can I come in now?."

"Sure kid, but I have to accompany you to the Hokage first, he will know what to so with a lost orphan."

The gatekeeper grabs Harry by the arm, and shunshined to the hokage's office.

"Hello hokage-sama , we have a lost boy here who wants to join our beautiful village." informed the gatekeeper.

"Hello young man, why do you want to join this village?." asked the Hokage.

"As I said to gatekeepers before, I'm here to start a new lease on my new life, hopefully one that is safe and far away from danger as much as possible. " Harry replied with the same answer he gave earlier.

"That's a noble goal young man, but you have to get stronger to protect yourself from harm, no-one can do it for you but you yourself. So with that in mind, do you want to become a ninja?." asked the hokage

"What's a ninja?." questioned Harry.

"A ninja is a soldier of the village, do jobs to fulfill their missions by means of being a body guard, an assassination, and also being an errand boy sometimes when you get hired so you can fulfill the villagers need. They also train so they can use chakra, the combination of both physical and spiritual energy to perform supernatural feats." was the answer that the village leader gave.

"What's the other option?."Harry asked curiously.

"You go the orphanage." the hokage said bluntly.

"Hmm, I could use my money to buy a compound, but that would raise a flag in this village that I have money and some unsavory folks might come and visit him" Harry thought.

"I'll be a ninja hokage-sama." anwered Harry.

"Great, I'll guide you personally to your new apartment, and you can start the ninja academy tomorrow." great, now I have an excuse to ditch paperwork, and maybe I can introduce Naruto to a potential friend.

"This is our stop, by the way what's your name?"asked the hokage.

"Its Harry, hokage-sama, and thank you for your help."

"Your welcome Harry, oh, I almost forgot, you will receive your monthly stipend starting tomorrow delivered into your mail." informed the hokage.

The hokage then left with a swirl of leaves. Harry then went inside the apartment and slept happily of his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Harry's Secret Technique

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in konoha, so peaceful, so.."Get Back here you kids!."a ninja shouted, to which the kid replied "Never!, catch me if you can slowpokes."

"Don't taunt them any further Naruto, it's bad enough that you roped me into doing one of your pranks, How did it come to this?." the new voice interrupted.

"Aww, but you love pranking with me, gone was the shy person I knew, and in its place was replaced by a pranking demon" the blond teen named naruto declared.

"Save it, we'll talk at the meeting place, till then let's split." a back haired teen said.

"Okey dokey, Harry, man it's been a fun four years." naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't forget to practice the bunshin jutsu, you know this is your last chance to be hokage". the teen that is now revealed to be Harry said.

"Yup, thanks for the reminder, see ya later."

"See ya, later." with that, the teens split ways, and after 30 minutes, Harry finally lost his pursuers.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

~Flashback ~

It was the first day of the academy, and Harry was nervous.

"Okay class, We have a new student joining us today." the teacher named Iruka declared.

"Is it a boy?, I hope he's cute."

"I hope it's a cute girl."

"QUIET!." shouted Iruka who used the Big head jutsu.

The room fell silent, and then "All right, come in, introduce yourself."

Harry walked into the room full of ninja kids that was filled with anticipation, on who was the transfer student.

"Hello my, name is Harry, nice to meet you." Harry intruduced himself.

"Kyaaa!, He's so cute and, dreamy."

"Che!, He's a guy."

"QUIET!." shouted Iruka who used the Big head jutsu again.

"Now that you have settled down, Harry please take a seat."

Harry then took a seat at the back of the class, and the lessons continued untill break arrived.

Harry noticed children the playing playing ninja, but he also noticed another kid with spiky, and sunkist blond hair with cerulian eyes. Harry approached the blond haired kid to find out if he wanted to play.

"Hi there, wanna play a game?." Harry asked.

"Are you, talking to me?, are you sure?." The blond haired kid asked in a hopeful tone."

"Sure, so what game do you want to play?." Harry asked.

"Lets play tag, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage." the blond declared.

"Names Harry, Harry Potter, the next Dark Lord." Harry said sarcastically.

"Really?." The blond asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, but if I do become one, I'll be a dark lord, and your right hand man, a hokage does need people He can trust after all." Harry said in a matter a fact tone.

"Great, don't go back on your word now, after all , promises are meant to be kept." the blond kid answered sagely.

After that incident, Harry, and Naruto became friends , the hyper kid's smile was infectious, and it didn't take long for Naruto to invite Harry to one of his pranks.

The rest as they say is history.

~Flashback End~

* * *

"Ahh, good times, good times." Harry remembered the pranks they pulled, and for the 4 years they attended the academy together, Harry could have passed the ninja exams but decided against it, he wanted to be with Naruto, and flunked the other tests with him. Tomorrow though will be their last chance to graduate.

"Stat!." Harry said.

* * *

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title:None

Fame: 0

Health: 500

Mana: 1000

Strength: 50

Agility: 100

Vitality: 50

Wisdom: 50

Intellect:100

Stamina: 150

Luck: 100

Attack:100

Magic Attack: 200

Magic defense: 100

Defense:50

* * *

Harry then met Naruto at the rendezvous point, and practiced the academy jutsus to perfection.

~Time skip Day of exams ~

"Congratulations Harry, you passed." Naruto said cheerfully.

"I'll wait for you at the rendezvous point, I know you got this one in the bag already." Harry declared confidently.

Little did Harry know that Mizuki, Naruto's teacher, sabotaged his test, and tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing.

Naruto learned the Kagebunshin jutsu but then he got caught by Iruka, and told him that there was no secret exam, and Mizuki tricked him.

Mizuki revealed to Naruto why he was hated, and caused internal turmoil within him, and Mizuki used this opening to throw a giant shuriken at him. Luckily Iruka covered for Naruto, and assured him that he was only the vessel, and not the Fox himself.

Naruto filled with determination used a mass shadow clone technique. He was about to give Mizuki the beat down of his life, when Suddenly.

"Ahh here you are Naruto, why haven't you gone to our meeting place yet?" asked Harry.

A sudden glint could be seen in Mizuki's eyes as his thoughts were filled with malicious deeds.

"I see your friend has arrived, and I see that you care for him, DEMON!." Mizuki spat.

"If I'm going down, I'm going to take your friend with me, and kill him first." Mizuki declared.

Mizuki then ran towards Harry.

"Harry!, run!, Mizuki's going to kill you!." Naruto shouted hoping his best friend would escape.

"Oh no you don't, your friend is dead, Demon!." Mizuki countered.

"Kill me?, Shit!, I won't make it away in time!." Harry shouted.

"Hehehehehehehe, I almost got you now kid, you'll soon be dead." Mizuki said in finality as he throwed some shuriken at Harry.

"Gah!, that hurts, Bitch!, I guess you leave me no choice, I was hoping to never use this technique." Harry declared.

"Ha!, as if a kid like you has a technique that can defeat me!." Mizuki said in an arrogant tone, but was interrupted when.

"_**I understand of the full lights of the heavens commands me.**_" Harry's voice echoed to the sorrounding area, his voice was filled with power, and Mizuki stood there frozen.

"_**Opens the gates of hell**_." A large complicated circle runic array formed around Mizuki, the arrays were moving, and the runes were dancing gracefully. One would notice that an octagon shaped, pentagram carved beautifully along the runic arrays.

"_**Come forth divine lightning.**_" The eight sides of the octagon shot up a blast of light five meters off the ground, and then the beams converged at the center, and with their collective energy, It shot, and rocketed to the sky leaving a hole in the clouds, and leaving the stratosphere very quickly.

"_**This Ends Now!, Hi-Ougi!, Indignation!**_" As soon as these words left Harry's mouth, the large energy that exited the atmosphere came down like a pillar of lightning, only 10 times more thick, and stronger than a regular lightning bolt. It striked Mizuki who was in the the middle of the runic array. A large blast of concentrated energy rained down on Mizuki, and the blast exploded in a torrential wave of energy that could rival a Bijudama. The poor Mizuki was burned to ashes, and no doubt the explosion would caused an earthquake, and alert the village.

As soon as the explosion died down one word came out of Harry's mouth.

"Ooops!" Harry said Sheepeshly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Team Selection

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

* * *

Harry was dumbfounded at the power of his newly acquired Hi-Ougi. He never really got the chance to test it full out before either. It came in two version of chants, The first one he just did was an anti-boss skill, while the other was an anti-army sized offensive AOE spell. Their we're some slight variations of the chants, but they were multi-purpose.

"_Such jutsu should not be cast willy nilly, but maybe I can power it down to an applicable daily use._" Harry thought.

* * *

**Ding***

**Level up x20**

**Stats unused 200**

* * *

"Naruto are you alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"That was, AWESOME!, teach me, please teach me that Jutsu!." Naruto begged.

"I wish I could teach you, but I think it is qualified as a bloodline thing." Harry answered to what he guessed was correct, since it was an Otherwordly skillset he used that lady death has given him, thus the probability of passing, or teaching the technique to another person is next to neigh impossible. He really wished he could though, he loved Naruto like a brother.

"Awww, too bad, That was the coolest jutsu I have seen in my life." Naruto declared.

"_Gahh!, it really is to bad that I can't learn it tebayo!, I will just have to be satisfied for the jutsu that I learned, that makes an army of myself._" Naruto thought.

"Indeed, The damage could be felt and seen from my office, and no doubt the light show reached the other villages." The new voice said that was revealed to be the Hokage.

"Umm, it was self defense?." Harry said in a weak excuse.

Harry was sweating bullets, who knew what manner of beast he might awaken, he just managed to gain the proverbial poking of the bees nest as it were.

"Self defense, was it?, Anbu what you saw here today will be classified as an S-Class secret that is punishable by death, we don't want to leak this to the other villages now would we?." The hokage said in an amused tone. That information would be like giving a piece of meat in a river full of piranha's, and everyone wants a piece of it, well, we did find it first so it is rightfully ours. Plus he's friends with naruto, I won't hand him over to Danzo, and his ROOT division, and make him a mindless drone.

"Now Naruto, I heard on what happened to the forbidden scroll of sealing from Iruka." The hokage decided to change the subject.

"Really?, phew, that's a relief, thanks Jiji." Naruto said.

"Okay, Anbu!, please escort these kids to their apartments." the hokage commanded.

Little did the Hokage know that there was a Root Anbu within the vicinity.

"Report!, What caused that damage?." Demanded the old War hawk Danzo.

"It is believed that what caused the damage was an inheritent ability of a bloodline Danzo- sama."the Anbu Root answered.

"A blast that powerful that could rival the Biju, at last we have finally got a weapon worthy of Konoha's strength, I must talk to Sarutobi about this, and showcase it on the chuunin exams, so who was the person who did this jutsu?." Asked Danzo.

"It was that new graduated kid at the academy Danzo-sama, it was Potter Harry." the Root Anbu replied.

"Follow him secretly, Who knows what other abilities he might have up his sleeve, we have to guard our weapon, who knows what village would want to get their hands on such a powerful weapon, soon Konoha will regain its rightful glory." Danzo declared.

Later that night Harry had a strange dream, There was a man with an orange spiral mask with a red eye wearing a black cloak with red clouds in a valley of what seems to be an army of Venus flytrap man facing an army of shinobi.

"Soon my Red eye moon plan will take place" The Orange masked man said.

"**Let the fourth shinobi war begin!.**" The Orange masked man declared.

After that strange dream Harry woke-up.

"Phew, just a strange dream." Harry said in a whisper. Harry did his morning routine and went to the academy.

Harry arrived early and took the seat at the far back of the classroom. The students arrived one by one, then Iruka finally announced who's team was who.

"Team one will be..."

"Team two will be..."

"Team three will be..."

"Team four will be..."

"Team five will be..."

"Team six will be..."

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Harry Potter. your jonin will be Hatake Kakashi"

"Yes!, true love conquers all!." Shouted Sakura.

"Umm, Sakura, your not included in team 7." Iruka pointed out.

"What!?, My mother will hear about this!, She's in the civilian council, she said that I was to be a team member with Sasuke-kun's team." Sakura shouted, then left the room.

"Well, now that that's over, team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your jonin will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team nine will be..."

"Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, your jonin will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Harry, and his team waited for their Jonin sensei, They waited for three hour thankfully Harry had his book, the other two members of his team mates wasnt as lucky.

"Gahh, I'm going crazy, when is that lazy bastard going to show up!?" shouted the blond.

"Hnn?." responded the stoic Uchiha.

"Hnn." Harry responded as if agreeing to Sasuke.

"Gahh!, you two are being buddy buddy with each other, Since when did Harry learn the language of the Uchiha?." pondered Naruto.

"Hnnn."

"Hnnnn."

"Hn."

"Hnn."

"Gahh!, you both are driving me crazy!."

A snicker could be heard in front of the classroom.

"My first impression of you three?, you guys are funny, meet me at the roof in five minutes." the white haired Jonin ordered.

Five minutes later, at the ninja academy rooftop.

"Okay let's, introduce ourselves, Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobby, Dreams of the future."

"I'll go first, My name is Hatake Kakashi, My likes are ( eyes looked at his book and giggled ), my dislikes are... hmmm, my hobby is ( looks at his orange book again ). Dreams of the future?, I'm not sure." Introduced Kakashi.

"You next, ( pointed out to Harry )."

"My name is Harry Potter, My likes are ( looks at his own book and giggled ) and Naruto, my dislikes are those people who believe they are right and have a stick up their ass, especially an old man who says everything is permitted for the greater good, my hobby is ( looks again at his book ), and training. Dreams of the future?, I wanna be a Dark Lord and right, hand man to Naruto when he becomes hokage." Introduced Harry.

"Okay, you next, blodie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto tebayo!, my likes are RAMEN, Harry, and Harry's Super Cool Jutsu, my dislikes are the waiting time of three minutes for RAMEN to cook, and prejudiced people, my hobbies are training, playing pranks, and dragging Harry to said pranks. My dream is to become Hokage tebayo!." Introduced

"Okay, your last duck haired boy."

"Hey, my hairs not that bad." the resident Uchiha protested.

"Now where was I, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes tomatoes, my dislike are FANGIRLS, my hobby is to train, and my dream is, no, more like an ambition that I will make into a reality!, is to kill a certain man." declared the black haired teen Uchiha.

"_Okay, I have a prankster, an enigma, and an avenger, just great._"thought Kakashi.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at six a.m for the real genin test, don't forget to skip your breakfast, you might puke what you guys have eaten." said Kakashi.

"What do mean the real genin test?, aren't we genin already.?" asked Naruto.

"Well not really, the test you did before are just the basics, it is up to us Jonin instructor if you are ready to brave the shinobi world, if not, then you go back to the academy, simple as that. That way we weed out the elite from the normal crop of shinobi, expect that the success rate of these test are low especially mine, since I haven't passed any genin team at all." Kakashi explained.

"We'll pass that test tebayo!, No-one can stop the future hokage!."Naruto declared.

"We shall see that tomorrow." replied Kakashi.

"Hnn."said the Uchiha.

"Hnnn." replied Harry.

"Arrgggg!, You guys stop doing that, it's creepy." the blond haired kid named Naruto said.

"Ahahahahahah, that's funny." said Kakashi.

"You guys are crazy, I best go and stay away from you people, it might be infectious." declared Naruto.

"Suit yourself." said Kakashi.

"Hnn."grunted Sasuke

"Hnnn."replied Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Genin Test

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

* * *

The morning for the test finally came, Harry did his mourning routine, packed the essentials and more. He also brought his book collection, now what does Harry's books contain?. One word, MAGIC, no seriously, I'm just kidding with you readers, those were really the condensed form of fuinjutsu notes, that Harry learned. He found out, that he was quite good at it, His notes skyrocketed, that he had made them into self created books volume one to five.

Harry learned some fuinjitsu from storage scrolls, to exploding notes, and branched out from there. He would have pursued a chakra converter seals that converts regular chakra to healing chakra or the pre-made jutsu seals that stores a pre-made jutsu on the seal, but he wasn't just up to par just yet. Instead he flourished into the obscrure art of warding. It just resembled too much to the wizaring worlds protection wards, and quite frankly, the symbols on the fuinjutsu scrolls quite resembled the runes in his former world.

Harry finally finished packing, and arrived at training ground 7. He met with his teammates, and Harry went to his book as usual, and replied with the casual grunting greeting to the stoic Uchiha.

Naruto on the other hand was really getting angry for their jonin sensei's lateness. After three hours, the lazy Jonin finally arrived.

"Your late!." Accused the blonde.

"Well I would have said that I had to take the long way here because of a black cat, but seeing as you would not believe me either way, I was up all night reading. (giggles*)."explained Kakashi.

"Why do you guys have books anyways?, did it suddenly became a popular trend?." Naruto asked curiously.

"Naruto, You just haven't seen the light of these books, (giggles*), Here Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure you would appreciate this fine piece of literature."

Harry gave Kakashi a green book. After reading it for ten minutes, it had a reaction from the great Kakashi.

"Harry-sama, please show this book to the whole world, this world needs geniuses like you, (giggles*), the great Jiraiya, has finally met his match." Kakashi declared.

"Why thank you Kakashi-sensei, That's just volume one, I plan on publishing more of it soon." replied Harry.

I'm sure you guys are wondering what the green book was (no it was not the fuinjutsu books that I mentioned earlier). Harry remembered it like it was just yesterday.

* * *

Flashback

Harry was learning books from the konoha library, when he accidentally stumbled on the Adult section of the library. He stumbled upon on a certain orange book. Suffice to say the read was simulating, but it was just sub-par to Harry's standard, it just didn't click.

Harry remembered when he was in second year at Hogwarts. He was forced to read Some of professor Gilderoy Lockhart's not so convincing story books.

Nobody knew why Harry voiced his concern to professor Lockhart personally that day, but the teacher was aiming to please the Boy-Who-Lived. This resulted to Gilderoy Lockheart showing him some of the Adulterated Adventures of his collection. The result was instantaneous, Harry Potter quickly became his number one fan. Lockhart was so proud of himself, most of the books he published came from stealing them from the great minds of talented wizards through his memory charms. Of course these adventures include the rewards after saving the damsel in distress, by the hero ravaging the fair maiden after his quest. He has a multitude of books like this at his disposal that he never really got time to get published.

From then on They both made a deal, Harry would get copies of his stories, and in turn Harry would endorse his regular kiddy books.

Of course, this didn't last long because of the Basilisk fiasco, but Harry remembered the great adventures of the female body so vividly.

Luckily for Harry, he had a photograhic memory thanks to his occlumency training so he was able to reproduce the books with great quality detail.

Flashback End

* * *

"Ahem, now where was I?, here I have two bells, your mission is to get the bells to pass, but as you have noticed, there are only two, so one of you will go back to the academy. You have untill 12 p.m to get the bells, to those who don't get it within the time limit, I'll tie you up in a log, and we'll eat lunch in front of you." explained Kakashi.

"You may start."Kakashi declared

"Hmm, the Uchiha hides very well, and what's this?, the two pranksters are staying behind?." thought Kakashi

Kakashi then opened his orange book, and waited for the attack.

As soon as the start signal was given Naruto dashed towards Kakashi with kunai in hand. A jab to left, and a punch to right combined with a legsweep, and finished with an uppercut combo. Unfortunately Kakashi anticipated it very well, and dodged it flawlessly.

"Lesson one Taijutsu or hand to hand combat. Rule number one, never let an enemy get behind you." Kakashi explained

Kakashi was behind Naruto, and formed a hand sign.

"Konohagakure taijutsu ougi, One thousand years of death!." said Kakashi as he delivered a powerful asspoke to Naruto, to which Naruto flew a very high distance like a rocket.

"Aren't you gonna attack me?" Asked Kakashi to Harry to which Harry just shrugged.

"Suit yourself, lesson two Ninjutsu, Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!

(Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu) " Kakashi shouted.

Kakashi went underground, and was about to grab Harry's leg when some force stoped him, he went back up above ground to see what it was.

"Kekkai mode defense. (Barrier mode defense)" Harry announced his technique.

"Quite the technique you got there, try this one for size."replied Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly formed handsigns to perform a technique.

"Water Release: Gunshot! (Suiton: Teppodama)" Kakashi announced his technique.

"Kekkai mode: reflect (Barrier mode reflect)" Harry's technique collided with the water bullet, and reflected it back to Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged while Harry was silently casting another Jutsu.

"Okay your Good, I'll get back to you later."Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves to test Sasuke next.

Kakashi then tested the Uchiha in genjutsu, and Sasuke surprisingly passed out during the illusion, Kakashi used Fangirls in his illusions, and suffice to say, Sasuke couldn't take it, and fainted.

Time was finally up and they all gathered in front of the logs.

"You all failed!." Kakashi declared.

"On the contrary Kakashi, I got the bells right here." Harry revealed the two bells in his hand.

"How?." Asked the dumbfounded Kakashi.

"Hi-mi-tsu." replied Harry.

* * *

Flashback

" Water Release: Gunshot! (Suiton: Teppodama)" kakashi announced his technique.

"Kekkai mode: reflect (Barrier mode reflect)" Harry's technique collided with the water bullet, and reflected it back to Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged while Harry was silently casting another Jutsu.

"Okay your Good, I'll get back to you later."Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves to test Sasuke next.

What Harry casted there, was Kekkai mode: Fidellius to the bells. Due to its effects, Harry was able to get the bells at the end of the session easily.

Flashback end

* * *

"Okay..., so what are you gonna do to the bells?, who are you going to give one of them to?." asked Kakashi curiously.

"Well I don't really need to become a ninja right away, I'll go to the academy, you Naruto have a big dream to be hokage while Sasuke has to get stronger so he can have his revenge. You guys need it more than I do and I'm be glad to stay behind." explained Harry.

"What?, I don't wanna be ninja without you Harry, It was you who cheered for me, and trained with me. It's just not worth it to pass without you tebayo!." Naruto explained his reasoning.

"Hnn, Dobe, and Harry, I maybe focused on revenge to kill my brother, but I will do it with my own strength, and not by some charity from you two." Sasuke said.

"So you guys don't want any of the bells?." asked Kakashi.

Silence was their answer and that was all Kakashi needed to hear.

"You guys...PASS." Kakashi declared.

"The test was to see you guys can work together but Naruto was brash and dashed headlong to battle, Harry was to busy reading his book (your one to talk, giggles*), and Sasuke is to prideful to ask for help from your teammates. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi explained dutifully to his new genin team.

"Well see you guys here tomorrow at 7 a.m. in the morning. I will be reporting to Lord Hokage the results today." explained Kakashi

"Well seeing as we're all still hungry, how about we get some food, my treat." said Harry.

"Yatta!, Oh I know, we can go to Ichiraku Ramen, their ramen's the best."explained Naruto.

"Hnnn." replied the stoic Uchiha.

"Well let's go, Naruto lead the way." Harry ordered Naruto.

* * *

Authors Note:

®Harry's skills:

-These skills the results of Harry's study in fuinjutsu.

©Kekkai mode ( fidellius ) , An immensely complex spell or jutsu involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak , the enemy can never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!.

©Kekkai mode ( defense ), a jutsu acting as a regular barrier that's defense is ten times more powerful.

©Kekkai mode ( reflect ), a barrier jutsu that reflect jutsu back to its caster.

* * *

®System update Ver. 1.2

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level:21

Profession: Master of death

Title:None

Fame: 0

Health: 650

Mana: 700

Strength: 30

Agility: 30

Vitality: 50

Wisdom: 30

Intellect:70

Stamina: 30

Luck: 30

Attack:60

Magic Attack: 140

Magic defense: 60

Mana Regen speed:6 (+70 mana)

Defense:50

Speed: 60

Hit: 60

Crit: 60

* * *

®Stats formula:

®Every level + 10 stats:

1 str = 2 attack, 5 hp

1 vit = 10 hp, 1 def

1 int = 10 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 1 mana recovery.

1 wis = 2 magic defense, .2 mana regen.

1 agi = 2 speed, 2 hit

1 luck = 2 crit


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Book

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

* * *

*The Hokage Office*

In the Hokage tower's office where a bunch of Jonin Ninja awaited to deliver the reports of the passing hopeful genins.

"Ahem.. Now may I have your attention please,... Good." The hokage said.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the matrimony between..." was interrupted.

"Ahem!..., umm, hokage-sama, this isn't a wedding recital." said the random Jonin.

"What!?, ehh?, Of course I knew that, I was testing you young whipper-snappers to keep on your toes." The hokage said.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, REPORT!." The hokage commanded.

"Team 8 with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame passes." said Kurenai.

"Team ten with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi passes." said Asuma.

Everyone was curious on team seven's performance.

"Team seven with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Harry Potter passes, barely." said Kakashi.

A shocked reaction could be seen on the faces of the people in the room.

"Kakashi explain!." demanded the hokage.

"Well, The test was the usual bell test that I give to very genin hopeful students that I gave. Naruto was brash, and fought head on when I taught Taijutsu. Let's just say that he is suffering from a serious private injury (giggles*). Next I tested Hary in ninjutsu, suffice to say I was impressed in the ninjutsu portion of the test. He countered my jutsu perfectly with an obscure form of kekkai jutsu's. Last but not the least, the Uchiha passed out of the genjutsu test with my creative use of FanGirl illusions." Said Kakashi.

"That's low Kakashi, no-one should deserve that kind of fate." said Asuma.

"Ehh?, you win some, you loose some. Anyways, Harry was able to get the bells at the end of the test. I was surprised, and he refused to tell me how he did it. He gave them up in the end to both Naruto, and Sasuke but they both refused to accept Harry's offer, thus I passed them." explained Kakashi.

"That's great Kakashi, everyone dismissed, Kakashi please stay behind." the hokage ordered.

After everyone left the room.

"What can I do for you hokage-sama?." asked Kakashi.

"Ahem!..., I noticed that you have acquired the new season of Icha Icha, might I know where you got it from?." asked the hokage curiously.

"hmmm?, you said something hokage-sama?." asked Kakashi.

"Don't use that tone with me Kakashi!, now, where did you get the new series of Icha Icha from!?." The hokage questioned with killing intent.

"I don't know what your talking about hokage-sama, this isn't Icha Icha I'm reading." explained Kakashi.

"I'm dissapointed in you Kakashi, who knew you've gone soft from years of service." The hokage said in a dissapointed tone.

"Let me rephrase that hokage-sama, this is definitely not Icha Icha,... it's even better." Kakashi declared.

"What!, how could that be?, No-one, I mean no-one has made a book that surpassed my young pupil Jiraiya's work." the hokage said in disbelief.

"Well this one does, it's so exciting, so vivid, so MAGICAL. The author said said that he gave me the first signed copy, and said that he has yet to publish it. Hehehe, he said that the series was gonna get loads better. If this was just the opening book, I wonder if the next series will turn out. So far it hasn't dissapointed me yet. Ohhhhh!... Ahhhhhh!, the concept is so knew, and original, I can't stop reading." Kakashi explained.

_"The hokage was flabbergasted, the mighty Kakashi has found a book that could rival the legendary Icha Icha that his student made. He thought for sure that the legendary series will go unsurpassed, but if Kakashi said it was that good, it probably is, I mean no-one has been able to get Kakashi to read another book."_ The hokage thought.

With the hokage's thought finished debating on what he has decided the next best course of Action.

"Jonin Hatake Kakashi, I the Lord Hokage, Order you, to hand me that book this instant!." The hokage ordered.

"I refuse!, Hokage-sama, with all due respect, get your own book." Kakashi replied.

"Suppose where can I get that book, when it isn't even in the shelves yet?." asked the hokage sarcastically.

"You should ask the author then, He should have a few copies lying around. He was ready to publish the first series." Kakashi replied.

"And who is this mysterious author?." asked the hokage.

"Don't let his age fool you Hokage-sama, he knows what's he's doing. I only planned to read the first two pages, but I didn't noticed that it already took me ten minutes of continuous reading before I was interrupted. It's that powerful hokage-sama. The author is none other than my student Harry Potter." Kakashi proudly declared.

Sarutobi was baffled. One so young, and already this experienced. He had no choice but to see if it is true, after all seeing is believing.

"Anbu!." The hokage ordered.

"Yes, hokage-sama?." The Anbu replied, who appeared in front of the hokage.

"Bring me Harry Potter here immediately!, I mean Now!." The hokage commanded in a commanding tone. Gone was the face of the kind old man, and it was replaced with the one who gave him the monicker "The professor", the Anbu could only comply, there was no room of argument, any other than complete obedience will only result in death.

Meanwhile, Team seven were happily eating ramen when a swirl of leaves popped up of existence near the ramen shop, and came the Anbu ordered by the hokage.

The Anbu didn't bother to let them know what happened, and just took Harry, and whisked him away, leaving a stunned Uzumaki, and Uchiha.

"OMG!, someone took Harry!." Naruto said worriedly.

"Calm down dobe, that was an Anbu judging from the mask the ninja was wearing, I'm sure Harry is fine." The stoic Uchiha declared.

"Oh!, now that I think about it, it was an Anbu who took Harry, I hope he'll be back soon." said Naruto who went back to eating ramen.

"hnn." replied Sasuke who also went back to eating ramen.

Back at the hokage tower where the Anbu took Harry.

"Urgghh!, what hit me?, Urghhh, where am I?." Asked Harry.

"Ahem!, Now Harry, I have ordered my Anbu to bring you here today for some serious business." The hokage explained.

Harry was sweating bullets, what could the hokage possibly want with him?.

"What can I do for you, hokage-sama?." Asked Harry.

"Yes, I just heard from Kakashi over there that you have an interesting book that you plan on publishing, and I was wondering If I could get an advanced signed copy?." The hokage asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, I do in fact have several signed copy ready just in case, and plan on distributing them for testing purposes, Maybe you can help me hokage-sama?." Asked Harry hopefully.

"What can I help you with Harry.?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"Yes, you see I have made twenty advance signed copies of my new book, and I was planning on distributing them in a testing stage to see if the readers are interested in it, unfortunately due to my age, no-one has been taking me seriously, so I gave one to Kakashi-sensei who I noticed is an Avid fan of the Icha Icha series. If I have the approval of such a great sensei, then that would push on the series that I'm planning on publishing. But I need to distribute the nineteen books left, but I don't know anyone who is as open as Kakashi who read books similar to Icha Icha." Harry explained.

"Look no further Harry, I can distribute them for you, you see I called you here to see if I can have a copy of the book you have. As Kakashi said, it is so good that it surpassed the Icha Icha series, and I'm DYING to get one of your books." The Hokage explained like he was drooling for a raw steak.

"I thank you hokage-sama, here are the copies." Harry swiped his inventory, and popped came nineteen copies of the green book, and handed them to the hokage.

"I thank you Harry, I know where to give the others, and I can assure you, they will be welcomed" The hokage said reassuringly.

"Thank you hokage-sama, I have to go now, my teammates must be worried about about me."

"Yes, don't keep them waiting." The hokage said in a don't disturb me because I have a brand new toy to test kind of tone.

With that Harry left the Hokage tower leaving one Sarutobi, and one Kakashi giggling.

"Hmm, The Magical Adventures of Gilderoy Lockheart. What a cheesy tittle, but I can't argue the contents. It really is magical." The hokage pondered while reading some more.

News quickly spread about Harry's book in the elemental nations due to the Hokage's influence. The rumors reached the ears of the one, and only Jiaraiya, the Toad sage of Mount Myoboku.

"Whats this?, Someone dare claims to have surpassed my Life's work?, and greatness?. Whoever you are Gilderoy Lockheart, prepare yourself!, No-one, I mean No-one outperverts this Great Super Pervert Jiraiya!, Sage of Mount Myokobu!." Jiraiya declared.

Unfortunately, this outburst revealed his hiding spot in the women's hotspring section, and the great Super Pervert received a beating of a lifetime.

"I'll get you for this Gidleroy Lockheart!, if it's the last thing I do!." Jiraiya declared while he was being beaten.

* * *

Authors Note:

Harry's pen name used in his book series is Gilderoy Lockheart in honor of his teachings.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Harry's new skills, and the famous author showdown.

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the late update, I couldn't come up with new ideas. Heres a new chapter with 3k words to make up for it, enjoy.

* * *

~Chapter Start~

Harry's night after passing the genin exams was filled with concern. He had only a few jutsu in his arsenal, and an over powered jutsu that takes too long to chant that an enemy may take advantage of. He was very worried about his future.

Harry thought long and hard while scrolling for abilities from the other dimension that could help his plight. There were mind blowing abilities to choose from, like summoning spirits, and God's, to help the battle, and many others like that Haki stuff, and devil fruits.

Harry's eyes wondered in, and stayed glued to a pair of hair clips. He thought of it as Gay, and thought that he never be caught wearing one. That is until he saw the skills it had.

* * *

©Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield ; Viz:Six Princess Shielding Flowers): One's spirit energy is harbored in the pair of hairpins. Shun Shun Rikka is composed of six spirits. This skill has four techniques, which use the spirits in combination with a spirit chant and the technique name. Only spiritually aware beings can see them. They reside in the hair-clips, which are shaped like six-petaled fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive. Through various combinations of the six fairies, they have the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Users determination directly influences the effectiveness of the skills powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. The spirits are separate manifestations of User's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality. Each are named after a flower.

* * *

®Ayame (あやめ, Iris )

-Ayame has a quiet personality. She wears a dress larger than her body. She, along with Shun'ō, is in charge of Shun Shun Rikka's healing ability.

®Baigon (梅巌, Ume)

-Baigon is a bald male spirit. He wears a mask that covers thebottom of his face. Baigon is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense. He is brawny, and has a large body.

®Hinagiku (火無菊, Daisy )

-Hinagiku is a highly energetic male spirit. He wears a large eyepatch that ends in a horn. Hinagiku is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense.

®Lily (リリィ, Lily )

-Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. Lily is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense. She has a futuristic style.

®Shun'ō (舜桜, Althea)

-Shun'ō is a friendly young male spirit (who appears to be female in the bleach anime) with a topknot. He and Tsubaki are usually the ones whotalk to User. He, along with Ayame, is in charge of Shun Shun Rikka's healing ability.

®Tsubaki (椿鬼, Camellia )

-Tsubaki is a fiery male spirit. He is the only Shun Shun Rikka spirit capable of direct attack. He often strikes anyone who gets on his nerves. Because he is primarily focused on attacking, he is vulnerable to counter-attacks, and has been injured several times. The stronger User's anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes.

* * *

®Skills and Techniques:

©Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield ): is the user's defensive technique. It repels attacks by placing a shield between the enemy and User. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon into a triangle which has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A 'shield' is raised between her and the enemy, and they repel the attack user receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing the User, and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. User is later able to shape Santen Kesshun into a dome-shaped barrier large enough to easily hold oneself and other individuals.

©Sōten Kisshun (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield ): is the user's "healing" technique. It surrounds something and returns it to the way it was before it was destroyed. It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that the User hasn't witnessed. When Sōten Kisshun is used, User can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in her shield. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever the users wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were in before taking damage." User's ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to users target. It is an ability that returns the target to its former state, no matter what has happened to them. This technique is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression"; it is a power that trespasses into God's territory.

©Koten Zanshun (孤天斬盾, Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield ): is the user's offensive technique. It rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. The incantation summons Tsubaki, who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, the power of the technique is tied to the users will.

©Shiten Kōshun (四天抗盾, Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance ): is one of the User's techniques. It combines Shun Shun Rikka's offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a pyramidal shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory.

* * *

Harry fell in love with the skill, it has the healing ability or could possibly develop in a time reversal technique coupled with defensive, and offensive capabilities. Harry quickly scrolled down and picked his second out of the three otherwordly skills that mistress death gave him, and ignored that they were in a form of hair clips. Hey he was good looking, and he was positive he could pull the look.

* * *

*Ding*

Skill learned:

©Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield ; Viz: Six Princess Shielding Flowers).

* * *

The hair clip suddenly in Harry's lap and cradled it like a baby. He quickly put it on, and decided to meet the spirits. With a flash, six fairies appeared before Harry.

"Oi Onna!, don't call us if we're not in a battle." Tsubaki said angrily.

"Sorry, to dissapoint you but I'm a man." Harry interjected.

"What!." was the sudden reply of six fairies.

"How can this be?, where's Orihime?, why can you call us?." asked Lily.

"Hmm, from what I can tell you guys are the copy of the original owner of your skills that Mistress death have given me. Some call her God but from what I read from the background that the dimension you guys came from, she is refered to as the Soul King, and sadly we are part of her game of survival because she is apparently bored and needs some form of entertainment. Now when I said that you are copies, that doesn't mean your inferior to the original, you are your own person with your own thoughts, and feelings. I'm Harry by the way and I hope we can work together." Harry explained and introduced himself.

"We'll, that's alot to take in, but at least Orihime is safe." said Ayame.

"Finally!, a man who can make use of my full strength, and not that wimpy I'm afraid to hurt you attitude that our former master has, it's finally my chance to shine." said Tsubaki.

"Don't mind him, his battle crazy, please forgive his rudeness." said Baigon.

"Well I like him, blunt, easy to talk to, none of that formal stuff, and a fellow kindred spirit that is eager to show his mettle in battle." Harry explained.

"I like this guy already, well get along just fine." Tsubaki stated.

"Sigh, it's nice to meet you, I hope you don't go overboard." said Hinagiku.

"Don't worry we won't go overboard, much, I do value healing also. I mean with you guys with me, I can kick butt all day from what I read on your skills, which is very cool by the way. Don't let others tell you otherwise, they just don't realize how powerful you guys are." Stated Harry.

"Wow, I really like him, he sure knows his stuff." said Shun'ō.

"Oops!, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Shun'ō."

"I'm Hanagiku."

"I'm Lily."

"I'm Baigon."

"I'm Ayame."

"And I'm Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Harry Potter, let's get along well." Introduced Harry again.

After the long night of introductions, and explanations on how their abilities work, Harry practiced their incantations before he went to sleep.

The next morning Harry was in the receiving end for curious stares at his new hair clips, girls were wondering to where they we're sold, and males were thinking and questioning Harry's sexuality because he both looked girly, and cute while pulling of the new look, later on the boys realized that it was a ploy to get some major brownie points on the female population, and it was working. Harry was suddenly the gossip in the village as was dub the strange, cute, and weird kid. He finaly arrived at their training grounds where his teammates were waiting.

"Hey Harry, what's with the new look?, are you turning gay or something?." asked Naruto.

"Well I do look Good on them, you'll be surprised on what they can do, I have been getting the googly eyes look from the girls, and the evil stare from the boys this morning on the way here. Don't judge these bad boys, who knows they might save your life." Harry said cryptically.

"Hnnnn." said the stoic Uchiha.

"Oh you don't need them Sasuke, you already have plenty of fangirls, wouldn't want to double them now." Harry explained.

Sasuke shivered at the thought of his fangirls doubling.

"Bah, that's just pure gibberish your spouting Harry, I bet you just want to start a new Fad." rationalized Naruto.

"Well see, well see." Harry replied.

Kakashi then arrived with his new book, and saw Harry, He just raised his eyebrow at Harry's fashion sense. He quickly dismissed it as some new Fad, and proceeded to hand the D rank mission.

A month passed and team seven was only doing D rank, and team excersises. Harry wasn't satisfied, and dragged Naruto after team mission for some training like tree walking, and water walking along with the shunshin no jutsu. Harry didn't slack of his Shun Shun Rikka, he practiced them in secret, and can masterfully summon them directly with his mind at will. His month of training was very productive, and he was satisfied.

That night Harry went to see the the Hokage for his announcement of his book signing, and the release of his second Lockheart series in a few days at Knonoha's book store. The result was a hyper Hokage, and he quickly spread the news to the whole village, and some where spread to the other villages. Tourist in Konoha have never seen in an all time high in the anticipation for the realease of Harry's new book. Even Kakashi was dazed in team meetings.

It was finally the day of the release, the air was filled with anticipation.

A fair skinned manned appeared before the audience, the man had golden wavy hair; perfect smile; forget-me-not blue eyes, and wearing a white tuxedo. This of course is Harry in his henge disguise.

"Hello everyone let me introduce myself, My name is Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him." Gilderoy introduced himself.

The crowd was at awe, the famous author of the series wasn't what they expected.

"Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him, he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-is-the-perverted-wizard" He glanced at the the crowd for their reaction. "I know, I know — it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row, as I have — but it's a start folks, it's a start." Gilderoy explained.

"Questions anyone?." Gilderoy asked.

"Can I ask you about your Career?, Gilderoy-san." asked Kakashi.

"Why yes, I remember the time when I was writing my other best seller, Gadding with Ghouls that was popular in my home country. I believed that the more exposure I got in the press, the better my career would progress. Trouble was, I became overexposed! And it wasn't until I went mysteriously missing for three weeks, subsequently leaking the story to the Press that I'd been captured by Trolls in the wilds of Stockton-on-Tees, that I managed to regain my former prominent position as the world's most popular wizard. On a lighter note Gadding with Ghouls will be released as the third series of my collection." explained Gilderoy.

"Next question please?." asked Gilderoy.

"Are you really a pervert?, or are you a super pervert?." asked Anko while smiling lecherously.

"EGAD!, trying to get in my pants already?, my dazzling smile must've somehow affected your brain. In all seriousness all men are perverts, I just hide it very well. To those who can openly say the world that in fact they are a super pervert, Hats off to you Good Sir, I'm talking about a certain Toad Sannin, his balls must've must be Super strong by now. Last I heard He was in Kumo peeping on some Girls for some research that backfired quite spectacularly. Now, now back to the question, If you find a man that is not a pervert, then you madam have found a GAY Man, maybe I should wear a green spandex suit, and get a bowl hear cut, and spread the wonders of youth." answered Gilderoy Lockheart.

"What!, are you insinuating that Maito Guy is Gay?." asked Kurenai.

"What?, who?, there's a person who wears green spandex?, EGAD!, I must get him my book before he turns trully to the Gay side of the force, He probably has a rival who Ignores his advances by camouflaging it as a challenge, thank God no person fits the bill for that." Gilderoy explained.

Silence filled the room, everyone was looking at Kakashi with pity.

"How could you Lockhart-sama!." Kakashi ran like a little girl crying.

"What just happened?, Oh no, my evil senses are tingling, this must be the work of a rising Gay lord who is coming to discredit me, I bet he will poof out of nowhere, and introduced in some form of a failed attempt of an ideal flashy entrance." Gilderoy pondered out loud.

As if on que, the center of the crowd appeared in all its glory, the one, and only toad sannin Jiraiya.

"Hailing from mount Myoboku!, the sage of the toads, the author of the number one best seller of the most perverted books in the elemental nations, It is only I, the one and only, Jiraiya, Super Pervert extraordinaire." Introduced himself.

Silence filled the crowd, and they looked at Jiraiya, and Gilderoy with amusing looks.

"Speak of the devil, and he will come, give him a bottle of rum to keep him away, I'm sure he must be on a holiday, Jiraiya is here come to upstage me? ehh, nothing will stop me from my rhyming this play, okay maybe Kumo's Killer Bee might come out to play. Now behold, and be at awe by the powerful smile that won me Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row." Gilderoy reintroduced hinself in a majestic manner that a moon appeared in the sky, and day turned into night for the moment, and the only light source was Gilderoy's smile.

"Gahh!, I'm melting, I'm melting." Jiraiya said as he shunshined away.

"Hohoho, nothing melts the ladies heart like a killer smile, does that work on men too?, Egad!, I never knew the super pervert has hots for me, he really was a Gay Lord?, thank heavens I'm safe from his horny clutches." explained Gilderoy.

The crowd was stunned at the short showdown between two famous perverted authors, and somehow, someway, Gilderoy made Jiraiya a total Gay Lord as he called it, and laughter could be heard from the crowd.

News quickly spread questioning the toad Sannin's sexuality, and in the room of the Hokage was an old man laughing the shit out of proportions.

"Oh he got you good, my dear student, God, that really was a sight to behold, I think my lifespan got cut in half by all that laughter, I'm too old for this shit!." The Hokage complained, then went back into a hysterical laughter.

Meanwhile the toad sage in question was in hiding.

"Curse you Gilderoy Lockheart!, Curse you, and your hip attitude!." Jiraiya shouted.

"Mommy, that man sure is weird, is he sick of something?." The kid asked.

"Oh he's sick sweetie, He has the the case of the Gay illness, come now don't come near him, or you might turn gay." The kids mother warned his son.

back at the bookstore signing.

"Thank you for patronage everyone, I really must really apologize to that Kakashi fellow. See you guys on my next book signing." explained Lockhart.

"Before I leave, I leave you with a few words of wisdom, It's not all book signings, and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog." Gilderoy said as he vanished in a shunsin.

Further news quickly spread among the elemental nations, and the showdown between Gilderoy, and Jiraiya was the most talked about news in the elemental nations.

Meanwhile Harry was laughing in his room that night for hours along with his fairy spirits before he ran out of energy, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Harry's Stats:**

**Charater Name: Harry Potter**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Level: 27**

**Profession: Master of Death**

**Tittle: None**

**Fame: 0**

**Health: 650**

**Mana: 700**

**Strenght: 30**

**Agility: 90**

**Vitality: 50**

**Wisdom: 30**

**Intellect: 70**

**Stamina: 30**

**Luck: 30**

**Attack: 60**

**Magic Attack: 140**

**Magic defense: 60**

**Magic Regen Speed: 6 secs (+70 mana)**

**Defense: 50**

**Speed: 180**

**Hit: 180**

**Crit: 60**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Harry's Strange Encounter

**Authors Note:** I humbly present this new chapter to my dedicated readers. I managed to get 4k words done, wohoo. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

~ Previously on Death's New Entertainment Reboot~

"Thank you for patronage everyone, I really must really apologize to that Kakashi fellow. See you guys on my next book signing." explained Lockhart.

"Before I leave, I leave you with a few words of wisdom, It's not all book signings, and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog." Gilderoy said as he vanished in a shunsin.

Further exploits quickly spread among the elemental nations and the showdown between Gilderoy, and Jiraiya was the most talked about news in the elemental nations.

Meanwhile Harry was laughing in his room that night for hours along with his fairy spirits before he ran out of energy, and went to sleep.

* * *

~Chapter Start~

Harry had a very strange dream that night, he dreamt about Mighto Guy, and Rock Lee naked with only their swimming trunks. They had long luscious hairs, and they were running slowly in the beach sunset in very slow motion emphasizing their hair swaying back, and forth.

Harry quickly felt a shiver down his spine, and woke up feeling very sweaty. "Phew!, what a bad dream." said Harry as a strange figure appeared beside his bed.

The figure was a tall white haired old man, wearing aristocratic clothes, and he had red eyes that seem to see through one's soul.

"Hello young man, I am the Legendary." He was interrupted.

"Perverted Stalker." Harry said finishing his sentence for him. The old man in question just laughed, and replied.

"Indeed, what you said about me is certainly true, and I'm also the legendary "Wizard Marshall" Kischua Zelretch Schweinorg, I am one of the "True Magician." The 5 phenomenon that cannot be achieved through sorcery or science are called "True Magic", and those individuals who can invoke these are called "True Magicians". I have an ability called "The Second Magic", and through this Magic, I can freely stroll through many parallel worlds." Explained Zelretch.

"Not to brag or anything but I am a really great person, here's my character profile if you don't believe me." Said Zelretch with a straight face, and he handed Harry a folder. Harry carefully read the strangers file.

* * *

**Name:** Kischur Zelretch Schweinborg, Kaleidoscope, Old Man of Jewel, The Wizard Marshall

**Origin:** Nasuverse, makes cameo appearances in Fate Stay Night and Tsukihime

**Gender:** Male

**Classification:** Former Human, Magician, Bearer of the Second Magic, Dead Apostole Ancestor

**Age:** Over a thousand years old

**Powers and Abilities:** Super speed, strength, durability, magic, can travel between universes, can gather infinite energy from these alternate universes, exchanging information with alternate selves, exchange personalities of alternate selves, time manipulation (can create time dilation fields and travel in time), spatial manipulation (can create large spaces in small volumes), can strike multiple times simultaneously using multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon, BFR via dumping people into dimensions or parallel worlds.

**Weaknesses:** Using his power to its limits have crippling and almost life-threatening effects to Zelretch.

**Destructive Capacity:** Up to at least small planet level (stopped a moondrop from the Crimson Moon and pushed the Moon back to its original position but at great cost)

**Range:** Several hundred thousand kilometers

**Speed:** Massively hypersonic+ via powerscaling

**Durability:** Unknown, at least building level via powerscaling, much higher via the use of barriers

**Lifting Strength:** Superhuman+

**Striking Strength:** Superhuman+

**Stamina:** Extremely high, can refill himself with prana from alternate worlds, though excessive use of this can damage his body

**Standard Equipment:** His Jeweled Sword

**Intelligence:** Fairly high. One of the most accomplished magi known to the Assotiation, in the past earning the title of Wizard Marshal.

**Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

**- Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon:** It is a technique where three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. It is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. It starts with a flash from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous, over-lapping flashes that disregard the concept of time and space, producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions.

**- Kaleidoscope/Zelretch/Jewel Sword:** Allows for the brief opening of a hole to peek into a neighboring world "with different possibilities." On its own, it doesn't have the ability to amplify Prana at all or create it out of nowhere. Draws out energy from parallel worlds and releases it. What's being released from the sword is just pure Prana. There is also a physical cost associated with continuing to use it like that. Can be exploded, just like any other jewel. Said to have stopped Moon Fall.

**- Magic "Square":** A special magic circle (lolwut) that only Zelretch was able to use. It is able to create a "a virtually limitless Ether Cannon" that is said to have stopped moon fall.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Harry to digest the information, and replied. "Yeah, right, and I am." A theme song music was singing could be heard in the background, and Harry stood up and said. **"Henshin!."** On cue, Harry's PJ's magically vanished leaving him in his boxers, and Harry's background suddenly sparkled into bright colors. Slowly, a magical Girl themed transformation was put into effect as his clothes suddenly slowly appeared around harry, starting with white shoes, he also dons a white tuxedo, with yellow buttons, and a white cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a white mask that covers his eyes; at times the mask seems to cover his eyes and other times the mask is merely an outline, leaving his eyes visible. The final touch of his disguise is a white top hat, and a red rose stuck in Harry's mouth. Harry's form was no longer that of a teen with black messy hair, but an adult with golden wavy hair; perfect smile; forget-me-not blue eyes. He was Gilderoy Lockhart in his new persona that he copied from a manga in his dimension, it was just fitting.

**"I am Tuxedo Kamen!, Defender of Earth."** Harry said as large confetti's appeared in his background, and a sun appeared with shining rays complimented the effect of his Introduction.

The Great "Wizard Marshall" Kischua Zelretch Schweinorg in question merely sweatdroped.

"Okay, I'm not Tuxedo Kamen, that is merely a font to confuse my enemies. I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, and Author of the most popular perverted erotic book in the elemental nations, behold its true power, and be convert into the perverted side of the force." Harry said as he gave one of his books to the strange figure.

The man in question read a few pages and said.

"It's good, but I've seen better." The Wizard Marshal boasted.

Harry became crestfallen, and replied "How?." The Wizard Marshal, then replied to Harry.

"You've read my profile?, I can travel to different Universes, connect the dots." Zelretch explained.

Harry took awhile and he made an "O" face as he realized the true meaning behind those words, in ninja term or lingo, it would be called Underneath the Underneath.

"Guhhh!, no wonder, I am in the presence of a grand master. I bow to your greatness." Harry bowed in respect.

"Tell me great one, what do I owe this pleasure of having one such as yourself appearing for little ol me?." Harry asked curiously.

"A good question, I am an old man, with a few hobbies. I am most famous for trolling, and chucking different subjects into different dimensions, and or worlds for my amusement, and I feel joy to see them succeed or fail at handling their situation that they have been put through, especially a man named Emiya Shiro. I am here to forcefully kidnap you for entertainment purposes. As much as I love Shiro being creamed, and accidentally stumble into amusing situations, I need variety." Zelretch said with a smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Mistress death has already had me booked for that role." Harry explained to the old man, and said old man was clearly not impressed.

"Ahh!, even better, competition did have a flair to spice things up. Now of you go." Zelretch said as he shoved Harry into a portal that suddenly appeared.

Sudden thunderstorms could be heard cracking into the air, and an ominous feeling crept into the old trolls spine.

"Ohh, now that can't be Good, **Super Meddling Old Man AWAY!**." Zelretch shouted as he quickly escaped through another the portal.

Meanwhile, Harry was spat in an empty alley. Harry looked Dazed while still wearing his costume. A large thump bumped on Harry's head. He quickly examined the culprit.

The culprit was a jewel encrusted sword, it is none other than the Jewel Sword (宝石剣, housekiken? ) of Zelretch. It is a ritual dagger with a jeweled blade, an alien technology embodying general knowledge from a far future, beyond the reach of modern man.

* * *

_The sword is capable of the Multi-Dimensional Refraction_

_Phenomenon, allowing the user to draw in potentially infinite prana ._

_The kaleidoscope-like jewel blade creates a small opening to the_

_same area in another parallel world, though any further interference_

_is impossible, and it draws in all of the prana from that space._

_Prana channeled into the blade can be fired off in a blinding stream_

_of light. The capacity of the blade is limited, so the attack power will_

_always be the same no matter how much prana is drawn._

* * *

The sword hummed, and glowed in Harry's hand begging to be used but squashed the idea, and stored the sword inside his inventory window.

Harry explored the town in his casual clothes to fit in with the crowd. Harry saw a familiar sign he only read in the manga. It said welcome to Juban.

He quickly remembered the Sailor Moon Series about reincarnated princess fighting the forces of evil while doing what Harry called "Cutie Cutie love beams, and Love Love pretty wink attack.", those we're of course exaggerated conjectures, but heroes wearing mini skirts, and looking pretty just means that the heroes were corny, and cliche, at least that was Harry's opinion. Hey who was he to judge other people's hobby, especially if it just screams "Come flirt with me", Harry then thought, and took a page from Jiraiya's handbook and thought "This is a pure gold moment", with a lecherous giggle.

On a far off distance Harry saw magical girls facing an group of youma. Said girls were wearing ridiculous sailor fuku uniforms, which made Harry laugh.

Harry took in the sights of the free fan service, and took out a pen, and paper, his hand was on autopilot, and was driven like a madman as he wrote the scene for his erotic book.

* * *

_Sailor Moon's fuku consisted of a white leotard with a blue collar that had three stripes on it, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with red chest and back bows. She wore red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top which had a crescent moon at the middle and white gloves with red borders. Her accessories were a tiara, feather barrettes, golden five-pointed star earrings with a crescent moon beneath each star, white-bordered red circular hairpieces (one for each odango), a choker with a golden crescent moon on it with a clip similar to her transformation brooch attached to it, a brooch that was worn in the middle of her chest bow._

_Sailor Mercury, she wore the standard Senshi fuku without sleeves and the dominant color of the fuku was blue while the accent color was light blue. Her earrings, the gem on her tiara, choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves, and her boots were blue, and her front bow and back bow were light blue. Her collar had three stripes, her earrings were three blue studs, and her boots were similar to Sailor Moon's, except were blue and did not have a symbol on them._

_Sailor Jupiter, She wears a green gown with two green roses, one on each side, that goes down to her toes and splits in two right above the knee and trails back. Her hair is tied up with a green ribbon with a pink rose in the middle. She has a green choker that is tied in a bow a the back, with the streams running down her back. Her symbol is always on her forehead. In addition to the choker, she also wears a necklace. She also has green heels with a strap across the ankle._

_Sailor Uranus, Her dominant color was navy blue (tiara gem, her collar, choker, gloves, back waist bow, skirt and boots) and her accent color was yellow (front bow). She wore one single gold hoop earring on her left ear (in the manga, she wore a second one on her right ear), her collar had no stripes, her choker had no gems attached to it, her shoulder pads were normal, and her gloves were wrist-length. Her shoes were lace up loose navy blue boots. In the manga, her brooch changed from a circle to a heart when Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon._

_Sailor Neptune's fuku consisted of a white leotard with a sea-green skirt, a navy-blue front bow, and a navy-blue back bow. The collar on her leotard was sea green and it did not have any stripes on it, and her shoulder pads had three layers. Her gloves were white with sea-green wrist fittings. She wore sea-green high heels with straps that criss-crossed (like ballet slippers). Her accessories were a gold tiara with a sea-green gem in the middle, her earrings were white studs and had some kind of planetary object surrounded by a ring dangling from them, and a sea-green choker with a sea-green gem with golden accents attached to it._

_Sailor Saturn's dominant color was purple (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were white (tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and center of front bow) and maroon (front and back bows). Her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal, similar in appearance to Pure Heart Crystals. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings unique among the Senshi. Her boots were knee high and laced up in the front._

* * *

Harry was in heaven. He wore a wide grin as he wrote the details of the female heroes in uniform. His writing was suddenly interrupted by a sudden barrage of roses that were thrown at him, and actively dodged them with his ninja reflexes. He looked at the culprit, said culprit dons a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a black cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a white mask that covers his eyes; at times the mask seems to cover his eyes and other times the mask is merely an outline, leaving his eyes visible. The final touch of his disguise is a black top hat. His eyes went wide. He definitely know this person. It was none other than the original _"Tuxedo Kamen"_, who saves those Sailor Senshi from time to time.

"You!, how dare you look at those girls with a perverted face." Tuxedo Kamen accused.

"Ohhh, you sure you have time to beat up a civilian?, but you certainly don't have time to help those poor girls fighting hordes of monsters. Shows what great character you are." Harry accused the man before him.

The man was flabbergasted, but he could not counter and deny the fact that the perverted teen said was true. He was scared, those girls were way more powerful than him now. Sure he could handle the Youma or demons at the begining, but they were evolving, and so we're the sailor senshi, while he was left behind to wallow in self pity. He just stood there in silence.

"Hehehe, I was right, but no need to feel ashamed, you just try your best, it's the thought that counts." Harry said as the man before him lost his strength stammered into the ground.

"Worry not, I shall be your body double, and save the day. Just don't tell them about what you saw me doing. Hey, were men, and healthy men need a healthy stimulation." Harry said trying to cheer up Tuxedo Kamen.

Tuxedo Kamen was confused at what the teen said, but agreed nonetheless. It really was out of his hands.

"Hoho, thanks for your permision, **HENSHIN!**." Harry shouted as a theme song music was singing could be heard in the background. On cue, Harry's clothes magically vanished leaving his boxers, and Harry's background suddenly sparkled into bright colors. Slowly A magical Girl themed transformation was put into effect as clothes suddenly slowly appeared around harry starting with white shoes, he dons a white tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a white cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a white mask that covers his eyes; at times the mask seems to cover his eyes and other times the mask is merely an outline, leaving his eyes visible. The final touch of his disguise is a white top hat, and a red rose stuck in Harry's mouth. Harry's form was no longer that of a teen with black messy hair, but an adult with golden wavy hair; perfect smile; forget-me-not blue eyes.

**"Tuxedo Kamen, White Knight Version, Defender of Earth, Transformation Complete!."** Harry said finishing with a dramatic pose, and large confetti's appeared in his background, and a sun appeared with shining rays complimented the effect of his Introduction.

Mamoru Chiba, the man behind the original Tuxedo Kamen was left speechless. He was so shocked at the events that happened, that it overloaded his brain, and fainted.

"Works every time." Harry said as he vanished into a shunshin.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi were in a bind. They were backed into a corner.

"Foolish Senshi, accept your fate, and let us drain your energy." The youma demanded.

"Never!, love, and peace will prevail. Our Tuxedo Kamen will surely help us if we ever need him. Which is right now would be a good time for reinforcement." Sailor Mars said.

"Hahahaha, that cheap knock-off of a superhero?, back-up, and reinforcement?, are you trying to kill us with laughter?." The youma said while laughing very hard along with his group.

Suddenly a swirl of leaves appeared at the scene revealing a "Tuxedo Kamen wearing white clothes, and sporting a blond hair."

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies, Tuxedo Kamen, White Knight Version, Defender of Earth has arrived." Said Harry sporting the good guy pose while smiling the shining smile that would make one Maito Guy approve.

"Ahahahahaha, what are you gonna do?, impale us with your roses?." The leader youma mocked.

"I'm trying a different approach this time, please bear with me, I'm a little rusty." Harry explained.

"Ahahahahaha, you can say that again, very well, we will even give you a free shot, and we won't do anything. Hurry up, and throw your stupid roses so we can move to beating you senseless." The youma challenged.

"Very well, Here I go." Harry clasped his hands as if he we're praying, and began chanting.

_**"I understand of the full lights of the heavens commands me."**_ Harry's voice echoed to the sorrounding area, his voice was filled with power, and the youma's stood there frozen.

_**"Opens the gates of hell."**_ A large complicated circle runic array formed around the group of youma, the arrays were moving, and the runes were dancing gracefully. One would notice that an octagon shaped, pentagram carved beautifully along the runic arrays.

_**"Come forth divine lightning."**_ The eight sides of the octagon shot up a blast of light five meters off the ground, and then the beams converged at the center, and with their collective energy, It shot, and rocketed to the sky leaving a hole in the clouds, and leaving the stratosphere very quickly.

_**"This Ends Now!, Hi-Ougi!, Indignation!"**_ As soon as these words left Harry's mouth, the large energy that exited the atmosphere came down like a pillar of lightning, only 10 times more thick, and stronger than a regular lightning bolt. It striked the group of youma who were in the the middle of the runic array. A large blast of concentrated energy rained down on the group of youma, and the blast exploded in a torrential wave of energy that could rival a Bijudama blast. The poor youma's were burned to ashes, and left no trace of their previous state.

**"Tuxedo Kamen, White Knight Version, Defender of Earth, Mission Complete."** Harry said in a dramatic pose, and large confetti suddenly came out bursting from nowhere.

Harry then shunshined away leaving the group of cute Sailor Senshi confused, and impressed.

In a deserted alley far away, Harry was basking on his success, and was now in his original form. He thought on what he wanted to do. He really wanted to go back to where Naruto was, and thought really hard. He suddenly remembered that strange jewel sword.

Harry carefully took out the jewel sword. He examined the sword carefully. He felt his chakra flowing through the blade, and he felt a sudden urge to slash an empty air, and so he did. Harry was surprised that a dimensional tear appeared before him.

Harry steeled himself, and jumped through the dimensional tear.

Meanwhile, back to the original Tuxedo Kamen. He was happily in the receiving end between of two lovely large breasts from a certain Sailor Senshi, and thought. "Thank you perverted Tuxedo Kamen, please use my identity anytime. I surely would not mind if this is the end result." Was Mamoru's last thought before passing out of blissful pleasure, while wearing a perverted smile.

* * *

Harry's Location:

*Ding*

®You have gained a new tittle:

*Tuxedo Kamen*

Effect: Charisma + 500

Fame: + 100

* * *

*Ding*

®New stat gained:

*Charisma*

* * *

**Harry's Stats:**

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level:37

Profession: Master of death

Title: Tuxedo Kamen

Fame: 100

Health: 1050

Mana: 1200

Strength: 30

Agility: 90

Vitality: 100

Wisdom: 30

Intellect:120

Stamina: 30

Luck: 30

Attack:60

Magic Attack: 240

Magic defense: 60

Mana Regen speed: 6 secs (+120 mana)

Defense: 100

Speed: 180

Hit: 180

Crit: 60

Charisma: 500

* * *

®Stats formula:

®Every level + 10 stats:

1 str = 2 attack, 5 hp

1 vit = 10 hp, 1 def

1 int = 10 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 1 mana recovery.

1 wis = 2 magic defense, .2 mana regen.

1 agi = 2 speed, 2 hit

1 luck = 2 crit


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 X-mas Special

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

Authors Note: Small Chapter, in celebration for Christmas.

* * *

It was a night before Christmas,

a season of giving, a season of glee,

but where was Harry Potter in this season's greeting you say?.

He was still stuck in the dimensional tear, and feeling defenceless.

It was truly filled with black, and endless darkness.

Harry wondered what he should have expected.

Thinking of an exit he wish existed.

Harry was then violently ejected.

Harry thought "eww" that sounded perverted.

But at least he was now free from that damnable place that he wish never existed.

Where was Harry now one might ask?

Harry replied "How should I know, you author of a jack-ass."

The author countered "Hey no breaking the forth wall you ingrate."

Harry just popped a migraine, and felt a headache.

He, and the author stared for twenty-seven minutes.

They finally agree for a truce which left them both now quite famished.

Harry's tummy rumbled, and growled.

It sounded like a beast that would explode.

Harry asked the author where he should find food to satisfy his stomach.

to which the author replied "explore your surroundings, you overpowered idiot."

Harry facepalmed in his lapse in judgement.

While saying "How could I forget in this important predicament."

Harry then performed hand seals with ease,

And shouted his shadow clone technique.

Harry said "I'm sorry naruto for copying your signature technique,

but desperate times calls for desperate measures so screw originality, and hello ribeye steak."

Harry then instructed his clones to find food, and intell.

Harry patiently waited for their awaited arrival.

They arrived alright with news, and information.

Harry was shocked, but calmed his emotions.

Apparently they are in the middle of nowhere and he was filled with dread,

but luckily there was a quaint little town ahead.

Harry walked until he arrived, and looked for a building.

He didn't care and just walked right in.

Harry asked the man inside, "Hey mister is this this a restaurant?."

The man just sweatdropped, and replied, "no young man, this is my lab."

Harry stared at the man in question.

The man stared back at his trepidation.

Harry gave a sigh and said "I apologise, I'm just hungry is all, and could use some food this evening."

The man smiled and replied "Why don't you join me for dinner this Christmas evening."

Harry gave a smile to behold.

He said "Thank you kind mister for your offer so bold, you truly have a heart of gold."

That evening the man introduced himself, and his occupation.

Harry was surprised at his chosen profession.

The man was a researcher for creatures both small, and large.

He explained that this world was inhabited by pokemon far, and wide.

He explained that there are many species both sentient, and legendary.

Harry explained he never heard of them before this day.

The man, no, Professor Oak blanched, and said,

"EGAD!, this is a disaster my poor lad."

Professor Oak that night crammed too much information.

Harry complained "Isn't this a little overkill professor?." He asked the man in question.

The professor replied "Not at all my dear Watson, now back to the lesson."

The wonderful dinner turned into a lecture.

Of Pokemon, and creatures, I really sound like a jolly old rancher.

Harry was interested to what creatures that had qualities he wanted.

His hidden thoughts were "How many girls will I get hitched thinking ahead, while letting girls say "KAWAII" so I can get laid in bed."

Harry racked his brain for naughty plans and actions.

This led him to his perverted book in question.

The professor saw the twinkle in Harry's eye,

It definitely hit its mark in the bulls-eye.

he was definitely a good candidate he believed.

And he now knew a perfect gift to give this young man this Christmas eve.

Professor Oak gave Harry a pokedex from his collection.

Harry was flabbergasted, and accepted without question.

He then studied, and found out it was an encyclopedia,

along with their battle moves, characteristics, habitat, it's a close to multimedia.

He thanked the professor, and left that evening.

The professor knew he forgot something.

Of course he forgot to give Harry a starter, oh wow it was definitely a disaster.

He later shrugged and thought "He'll be back again just wait and see."

He later found some books, and a note on the table for his eyes only.

It said "Thank you, and I hope you like this gift, but please be warned to use this in moderation."

"You might get alot of blood loss from your healthy imagination."

The professor indeed passed out that night,

But he had a face that was full of glee, and his smile was very bright.

His dreams that night was quite good, and definitely better.

It was full of naked girls in skin tight leather.

He thanked Harry for his great gift with his mind, and was filled with delight.

He was happy, and his thoughts was full of perverted shits, and giggles that night,

It was a merry night this Christmas indeed, It really was filled with happy tidings.

This chapter is now near it's ends, with all the rhyming.

Have a Merry Christmas to one, and all this December

Be proud, be cheery and best wishes from this Author.

In Klingon It is translated to "live on, and prosper."

I just hope this chapter is not a complete disaster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Pokemon Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun, dun, que music.

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was,

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause,

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide,

Teach Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside! (Power inside!)

Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me,

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle everyday

To claim my rightful place!

Come with me the time is right!

There's no better team

Arm and arm we'll win the fight!

It's always been our dream!

Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokémon!)

Pokémon!

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

(I'll catch you!)

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!

Pokémon!

We find our young Harry waking up from a strange dream in his tent.

* * *

"mffhh, gurgle, urggg." Harry slowly wakes up "huff, huff, what a horrible nightmare, I dreamt that I was listening to a music about pokemon over, and over, and over again, phew!, glad that's over, Hmm, now let's see, I have six of these pokeballs, but no pokemon, it's not like one will appear out of nowhwere." Harry spoke, suddenly he heard a small sound near his pillow.

"Munya, it's too early, wake me up in five minutes." The voice spoke.

"Strange, I could have sworn someone said it's to early." Harry mumbled.

"Mun, that's right, hey wait a minute, did you just understand what I said?." Spoke the voice.

"Hmmm, you said something?." Harry replied.

"Now that's just mean, your not very nice." said the voice.

"Yeah, dreaming about a song of pokemon repeatedly does that to you, by the way who are you mysterious voice?." Harry asked to which the voice giggled.

"Silly you, I'm beside your pillow, I'm a pokemon if you still haven't figured that out." said the voice that is now revealed to be a pokemon.

Harry turned and stared beside his bed, it was a very cute creature that could rival a stuffed toy, it was yellow, and shining, he scanned the creature with a pokedex he received.

"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokémon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body." explained the pokedex.

"Munna is a pink, nearly spherical, quadruped Pokémon of indefinable basis. It has four tiny tapered limbs and a tapered snout that largely obscures its sizable mouth. It has shiny, oval, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes is an oval spot in a darker shade of pink, from which Munna can expel Dream Mist. Purple, five petal flower markings with dark pink centers ornament much of its body. It is able to constantly float in the air. Munna is able to eat the dreams of people and Pokémon, as well as project these dreams by expelling Dream Mist. A person whose dream was eaten by a Munna will forget the dream's contents. The Dream Mist it expels is pink if the dream was pleasant, yet Munna can also seek out and cure people and Pokémon who are having nightmares." explained the pokedex further.

"Hmm, it also says here you are psychic, that explains how I can understand you, maybe it's telepathy?." Asked Harry as he encountered plenty of those mouselike rodent that was Ratata.

"Hmm, maybe, so what are you going to do, mister dimensional traveler?." asked Munna.

"Why, explore, and have fun, play some mind games here, and there, maybe find some lovely ladies, wait, why are asking me that Mr shiny pokemon?." asked Harry.

"Hmm, take me with you, I'm not really native here, some psychic pokemon played a trick on me, and teleported me here, your delicious dreams drew me here, so here I am." answered Munna.

"Just to warn you, I may leave this dimension in the future, but I will stock up alot of items so that I become self sufficient in all pokemon needs, and I will also be a strict taskmaster, I don't want to loose, and you weak at your current level. You may be cute, but girls dig a cute, and strong pokemon." explained Harry.

"Hehehehe, count me in, those girls in your dream were pretty wild, I was jelous and played a prank on you with the song thingy." explained Munna.

"Hmmm, just for that, your training will be extra hard." Harry said in an evil grin to which the shiny Munna shivered.

Harry shunshined to Viridian city going through Viridian forest easily, and stocked up on supplies. He then came back to Viridian forest in an empty corner and cast a ward so no-one can enter it and notice it by people and pokemon.

A month passed after a grueling training session with Harry and Munna. Harry held a sadistic streak which abused the poor Male munna which he has revealed his gender, and Harry was very thorough making his training very effective.

Munna was now a proud level 90 to which both he and Harry were satisfied. His moves were: Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis, Yawn, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Moonlight, Imprison, Calm mind, Stored Power. After much discussion, Harry managed to cram ten pokemon moves toward Munna instead of the regular four to which he said was for normal trainers. Harry just grinned and said, "Normal is fine, but we are aiming for the best, so tough luck, and remember more moves, or else." Harry threathened.

The training was successful, and Harry stormed to the first gym leader named Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) who is the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym. He hands out the Boulder Badge to Trainers who defeat him in battle. He specializes in training Rock-type Pokémon.

The battle was not worth mentioning as Brock was overwhelmed by the cute pokemon of doom who one hit kill his pokemon, and left him speechless. He gave the boulder badge to Harry, and congratulated him.

~Time skip 1 year~

Over the year, Harry stormed the gym leaders, and pokemon contests across the globe. He was having a blast, he also introduced his brand of perverted books which became a complete hit. Using Harry's connections, he picked out five additional shiny pokemon in his team from trading and buying pokemon. His team now consisted of an all shiny pokemon team of Musharna, Dragonair, Arcanine, Gardevoir, Metagross, and Milotic.

Harry was one of the top trainer and celebrity in the pokemon world, He challenged every Gym leader and pokemon contests from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova. He also debuted in the pokemon league, and challenged the elite four, and won but refused the tittle. He said that he was going for a long journey that he will probably never return so he really can't defend his tittle, which left the elite four confused.

Harry packed all kinds of stuff and pokemon essentials along with millions assorted berries and pokeblocks. He also brought tons of evolutionary stones, TM, and HM, along with many type of pokeballs. He packed everything, food included that he would survive untill his old age. Harry literally packed an end of the world scenario. They fitted right into his unlimited inventory window.

Harry left the rights to his pokemoney from his books to the pokemon league for research, and pokemon related issues. He said his goodbye to professor oak, then went into a secluded place, took out the Jewel sword of Zelretch, and went into another new adventure.

* * *

*Ding*

*New tittle received*

®Pokemon Enchanter:

- Given tittle for ones mastery, and understanding of battle commands, charisma, exucution of powerful pokemon moves that combines beauty, elegance, and proved to the world in a battle against powerful opponents.

®Effect:

Leadership +200

Charisma +200

Fame +500

All Stat +50

* * *

*New Stat gained*

Leadership

* * *

Harry's Stats:

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 57

Profession: Master of death

Title: Tuxedo Kamen, Pokemon Enchanter

Fame: 600

Health: 2250

Mana: 1700

Strength: 150

Agility: 200

Vitality: 150

Wisdom: 100

Intellect:170

Stamina: 100

Luck: 110

Attack: 300

Magic Attack: 340

Magic defense: 200

Mana Regen speed: 20 secs (+170 mana)

Defense: 150

Speed: 400

Hit: 400

Crit: 220

Charisma: 750

Leadership: 250

* * *

®Stats formula:

®Every level + 10 stats:

1 str = 2 attack, 5 hp

1 vit = 10 hp, 1 def

1 int = 10 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 1 mana recovery.

1 wis = 2 magic defense, .2 mana regen.

1 agi = 2 speed, 2 hit

1 luck = 2 crit

* * *

Authors Note: Didn't really elaborate on Harry's adventure on the pokemon world, I just did an overview. Hmm where to next?, might try the Log horizon next time. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Dragonic Escapade

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry was ejected into the ground landing spectacularly. He was scratching his sore behind. He was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts

**ROOAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Harry heard the loud roar and he turned around. What he saw baffled him. Across him was a large golden dragon spanning thirty meters tall and looking menacing. Harry noticed a strange phenomena. The dragon had a description status menu, The description was as follows.

World Boss: Emperor Dragon of the East

HP: 760000

MP: 350000

- 1 of 4 hidden dragon bosses across the world. Location randomly changes making this a very rare World Boss. Legend promises of untold riches and rare equipments. Legend says that the one who defeats this monstrous beast will go down in the annals of history.

There was one thing on Harry's mind, and he shouted it** "FUUUUCKK!."**

* * *

Somewhere far away, one meddling old man named Zelretch was laughing on his ass.

On a seperate dimension. Lady death was also laughing at Harry's predicament, she thought _"I'll let you off the hook this time Zelretch, only because this is very amusing."_

* * *

Harry quickly composed himself, his brain went into hyperdrive. He quickly calmed himself and planned his next course of action. He steeled himself released all six of his pokemon.

"Alright team, formation Omega." Harry commanded, and his team sprang into action. Formation Omega was basically a worst case war formation, meaning each pokemon will do its best to destroy the enemy but Musharna stays with Zed to relay orders via telepathy.

Arcanine was using Agility with flamethrower and fireblast along with Will-o-wisp.

Milotic was using Hydro pump, and Ice beam interchanging with water pulse.

Metagross was using agility with psychic and meteor smash.

Dragonair was using agility, thunder wave, thunderbolt, ice beam and flamethrower, he also used double team to confuse the dragon.

Gardevoir was teleporting in and out of the battlefield and was using future sight, and used heal pulse on injured members.

Harry coordinated the attacks. It was like watching an elegant dance choreographed by a master Maestro. He supplied items that restored pokemon moves to gardevoir and distributed it.

The Emperor Dragon of the East was no slouch either. He concentrated on one enemy at a time but he was foiled by the blasted future sight attack that seems to intercept whenever he does a special attack dragon blast.

The battle lasted 5 hours neither side giving out the chance to go all out.

The dragon was finally in the, red and his Hp bar was flashing. The Emperor dragon roared a deafening roar, and charged a very special attack.

Harry sensing the impending attack told his team to stay behind him. Harry casted Kekai mode defense, layered with Kekkai mode reflect. He then casted his most powerful shield that also reflects attacks. This attack is.

©Shiten Kōshun (四天抗盾, Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance ): is one of User's techniques. It combines Shun Shun Rikka's offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a pyramidal shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory.

The Emperor Dragon of the East finally readied his special attack, and unleashed its devastating beam of destruction. However, Harry's Shiten Kōshun proved to be very powerful and reflected the attack right back at the source.

The dragon was staggering and is on its last legs. Sensing the end is near. Harry decided to deliver the finishing blow and unleashed his attack Koten Zanshun.

©Koten Zanshun (孤天斬盾, Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield ): is User's offensive technique. It rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. The incantation summons Tsubaki, who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, the power of the technique is tied to the users will.

Tsubaki was delighted to face a very strong opponent and pierced though the dragon delivering the final blow.

The dragon screamed its dying breath, and burst into light bubbly particles leaving behind an armor, shoes, a dragon heart and 6 Dragon scales and 100k Gold Coins.

* * *

*Ding*

**You have gained 20 levels.**

*Ding*

**You have gained new tittle "Dragonic Overlord of the East."**

Effect: Hp + 10000

Mp + 5000

Fame + 1000

Harry picked out the items and put it into his inventory.

*Ding*

**You have gained new items.**

* * *

Armor: Ninja Scale Armor

Class: Phantasmal

Description: Scale Armor told to be worn by a legendary ninja who used unique ninja skills. Specialized for close range Atk.

HP + 15%, MP - 30%, ATK +10%, STR +2, Indestructible.

Class: Armor Defense : 90

Required Level : 75

Applicable Job : Ninja Class

* * *

Footgear: Sleipnir

Class: Phantasmal

Description: Named after Odin's trusty steed, these shoes also mimic Sleipnir's powers.

Increase Movement Speed.

Maximum HP and MP + 20%

SP Recovery + 15%, MDEF + 10

Impossible to refine this item.

Indestructible.

Class: Armor defense : 40

Required Level : 75

Applicable Job : Any Class

* * *

Misc: Emperor Dragon's heart

Class: Phantasmal

Description: The heart of the Emperor Dragon of the East, one of the four special dragonic world bosses that the location randomly changes, chances of finding the entrance is one in one million chance. It is said that the boss is four times the difficulty of a normal Raid Quest. Can be used as a powerful catalyst, summoning rituals and Key ingredient in special legendary items. Can be cooked in dishes that increases the users stats permanently.

* * *

Misc: Emperor Dragonic Scales

Class: Phantasmal

Description: The scales of the Emperor Dragon of the East, one of the four special dragonic world bosses that the location randomly changes, chances of finding the entrance is one in one million chance. It is said that the boss is four times the difficulty of a normal Raid Quest. Can be used in rare crafting in weapon, accessories, and armors that is most coveted by people around the world.

* * *

Harry wore the items proudly, and distributed his stats.

* * *

Harry's Stats:

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 77

Profession: Master of death

Title: Tuxedo Kamen, Pokemon Enchanter, Dragonic Overlord of the East

Fame: 1600

Health: 12250 (+35%) = 16538

Mana: 6700 (-10%) = 6030

Strength: 150 (+2)

Agility: 400

Vitality: 150

Wisdom: 100

Intellect:170

Stamina: 100

Luck: 110

Attack: 300 (+10%) = 330

Magic Attack: 340

Magic defense: 200 (+10)

Mana Regen speed: 20 secs (+170 mana), (+15%)

Defense: 150 (+130)

Speed: 800

Hit: 800

Crit: 220

Charisma: 750

Leadership: 250

* * *

*Ding*

**System Compatable, downloading Manual Guide and system update.**

**Download Complete, Syster Version 2.0 updated.**

*Ding*

**New skills available.**

-Ability to respawn in the Cathedral

-Telepathy ability

-Increase his or her level through gaining EXP (Already have)

-Use of bank and warehouse (No use for Harry who have unlimeted space)

-Detailed status screen (Already have, added new patch)

-Ability to use a return spell named Call of Home

-Ability to call a horse for travelling using a whistle.

* * *

"System!, mail!." Harry said as he browsed through.

* * *

Elder Tale

Elder Tale is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) that is the setting of the series Log Horizon. It is described as the world's largest and most popular MMORPG in history that has earned a dedicated following of millions of players over the course of its 20-year history. On the Japanese server alone, there are about 100,000 active players who have created some 1,200,000 unique characters.

Novasphere Pioneers

Since its original release, Elder Tale received numerous updates that vastly improved the game's content and graphic engine, but during the release of its twelfth expansion pack, Novasphere Pioneers, 30,000 Japanese players and several hundred thousand players worldwide who were logged-on at the time of the update became trapped in the game. Players call this event the apocalypse. It isn't known whether the people knew about it or not.

System

The game operates like most MMORPGs with a level system and eventual skill mastery of character classes and sub-classes.

Virtual Reality Experience

Prior to the apocalypse, players logged onto Elder Tale and played online via PC. However, after the players become trapped inside of the game, they experience the world literally and interact with their surroundings as though they are physically there.

Environment

The world of Elder Tale is based on Japan's Half GAIA Project (ハーフガイア・プロジェクト), a half-scale model of planet Earth. The differences between the GAIA Project and the world of Elder Tale is the post-apocalyptic setting.

Global Setting

Elder Tale is set on a world similar to Earth with different names of the five major continents. Thanks to the Half GAIA Project, the long distance of between locations have been reduced shortly. In Elder Tale, it has been set on a post-apocalyptic setting.

Physical Surroundings

In Elder Tale, the physical surroundings are the ruins of the modern world in the post-apocalyptic event, all buildings, roads, and monuments, etc. covered with overgrown forests that grew around it.

Gameplay

Initiation and Character Creation. Logging into Elder Tale is similar to all MMORPGS by registering one's profile and email adress. Then after registering, the gamer begin to create the character. They can adjust their characters' appearance of their own choosing if they want to be of an opposite gender, a character similar to their real life bodies or an entirely different one.

The gamer can choose any of the Races in Elder Tale, each with their special attributes and skills.

®Races

-Human

-Dwarf

-Elf

-Half-Alv

-Werecat

-Wolf Fang

-Fox Tail

-Race of Ritual

-Alv

After selecting a race, the player can choose a class of his/her choosing. Once a class is being selected, it is permanent. Each class has unique strengths and weakness.

®Warrior

-Guardian

-Monk

-Samurai

®Specialized-Weaponry

-Swashbuckler

-Bard

-Assassin

®Healer

-Druid

-Cleric

-Kannagi

®Mage

-Enchanter

-Sorcerer

-Summoner

There are numerous subclasses in Elder Tale: roleplaying, production, and special titles. Unlike classes, they can be changeable as long as the gamer is willing to start over from scratch once choosing another subclass.

Combat

In Elder Tale, players can use their skills outside safe zones when fighting monsters or PKing victims. All fights are not allowed as the Royal Guard will intervene and kill them with no mercy.

* * *

Harry was satisfied at the explanation and at the rewards he got. He did a small happy dance and did a victory pose and he was joined by his pokemon in said pose.

Harry took a break with his pokemon, and ate a feast worth of food. After a couple of hours, Harry rode on dragonair and recalled his other pokemon in their pokeball.

Harry flew to the sky looking for for the nearby city. He saw a Griffin in a distance with a human on top on it. He was a Man in armor reading...a porn book of all things. Harry giggled at the scene. The teen was so engrossed in his reading that he did not notice Harry beside him.

Harry decided to call him. "Oi!, shounen, you sure have good tastes in women."

The Man replied "Hehehe, you sure have good eyes mister, this right here is my treasure. I got it from a super rare quest of some noble a while ago."

"I see, I bet mine is better, how about it, as a sign of our great meeting I'll give you a copy." Harry said and handed him the book.

"Ohhh, let's see, hmm, hmm, hmmm, Oh my!, this sure is one hot piece of literature mister...Hmmm, wait a minute, there shouldn't be anyone here in the sky right now." The man said as he realized it just now. He stared on his left side and he saw a young man riding an elegant looking pink flying snake, the man has black hair, and wore a samurai like armor.

"Ohhh, nice ride you have there, and thanks for the book, I'm Naotsugu." The Man introduced himself.

Naotsugu has short, grayish hair and a roguish smile. His height in the game (183cm or 6 feet) is approximately the same as his real life height.

Before the apocalypse, his character had a diagonal slice cutting through one of his eyebrows, but after Naotsugu became trapped in the game, his features changed to mirror his real life face more closely, and the scar disappeared.

"Ohh, my name is Harry, I'm new around here, and was looking for a nearby city, you wouldn't happen to know one would you?." asked Harry.

"Ohh, sure, I'm heading to Akahibara right now, home to adventurers." said Naotsugu. "Hmm, hmm, hmm." Naotsugu stared at Harry. "Hey Harry, are you a player?, or are you one of the people land?." asked the curious Naotsugu.

"Hmmm, what are those term, Player?, People of the land?." asked Harry who was confused.

"Hmm, strange, you don't know those terms?, hmm." Naotsugu stared at Harry intently, He noticed a status bar on Harry. It said:

* * *

Name: Harry

Race: Human/?

Class: ?

Level: 77

* * *

"Hmm, looks like your a player like us. Hmm, Hmm, and your definitely an open pervert judging by the book you gave me. Hmm, well get along just fine. Follow me to our guild I'll introduce you to my friends." said Naotsugu.

"Why thank you Mr. Knight-kun." replied Harry.

"Your welcome, Samurai-kun." replied Naotsugu.

Harry followed Naotsugu into the city border where his guild building Log Horizon is located. We landed and Harry recalled his dragonair, and Naotsugu's Griffin flew away. Naotaugu told me to follow him to their guild and told me to wait at the first floor.

Naotsugu came down with a Werecat person who introduced himself as Nyanta who's class is a swashbuckler. There were also a twin kids named Tohya a samurai, and Minori a kannagi.

Nyanta is older than many of the other characters in real life and is described as possibly being in his late 30's or early 40's. He is tall with a slender, well-proportioned figure. He is described as a dandy who always pays attention to personal appearance and grooming.

Minori is the elder of the twins (having been born just shortly before her brother). She is polite and well-mannered and tends to look after her more impetuous brother. Both siblings are in their second year of middle school.

Tohya is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. He is a Samurai and has a twin sister named Minori. After logging in, Tohya and his sister, Minori, discover that they are trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. The two decide to explore the area and are approached by a group of shady players, seemingly asking them to join their guild Hammelin which was a bad guild conning them of their exp pot. They were later saved by Shiroe, the guild master of Log Horizon in which they joined after the incident.

"Hello nya, Naotsugu here said he wanted to introduce me to you nya, sadly our guild leader Shiroe, and his bodyguard Akatsuki are in a meeting with the Round Table Conference nya. Naotsugu informed me your new here nya so I'll explain what the Round Table Conference is. The Round Table Conference is an organization created to solve the self-governing issue of the town of Akiba after the Catastrophe. Comprised of 11 guilds including combat guilds, production guilds and small to medium sized guilds, with these the lead the reformation of Akiba. Although 12 guilds in total were gathered at the beginning by Shiroe of Log Horizon, William Massachusetts of Silver Sword expressed his lack of interest in participating so the establishment of the Round Table Conference was done with the remaining 11 guilds. Krusty of D.D.D was chosen as representative and chairman of the Round Table meeting was held on the 16th(top) floor of the Guild Building, in the giant conference room. The desk in the conference room is a large circular table, the seat of each guild is positioned according to the 1~12 positions on the face of a clock. It was also determined that the executive office of the Round Table Conference would be located on the 10th floor, and offices for the 11 guilds are prepared there. In September, around 700 guilds are under jurisdiction of this system, with about 14000 participating members. Did you get all of that nya?." Nyanta asked.

"Hmm, yes, I managed to get the gist of it." explained Harry.

"Ne, ne, oni-chan, can you do some tricks?." asked Toya.

"It's rude to ask a stranger that Tohya." Minori countered.

"We'll I do have a trick up my sleeve, as you know, I am a well known author where I came from on a book series that you kids are too young to read." Harry explained while he earned a look of confusion from the crowd except Naotsugu who just raised a thumbs up sign.

"Ayways, while I do my book signings I always wear a disguise, and create an alternate persona, Now allow me to show you, **HENSHIN!**." Harry shouted as a theme song music was singing and could be heard in the background. On cue, Harry's clothes magically vanished leaving his sparkles as they do and Harry was left with his boxers. The background suddenly sparkled into bright colors. Slowly A magical Girl themed transformation was put into effect as clothes suddenly slowly appeared around Harry starting with white shoes, he dons a white tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a white cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a white mask that covers his eyes; at times the mask seems to cover his eyes and other times the mask is merely an outline, leaving his eyes visible. The final touch of his disguise is a white top hat, and a red rose stuck in Harry's mouth. Harry's form was no longer that of a teen with black messy hair, but an adult with golden wavy hair; perfect smile; forget-me-not blue eyes.

**"Tuxedo Kamen!, White Knight Version, Defender of Earth has arrived."** Harry said finishing with a dramatic pose, and large confetti's appeared in his background, and a sun appeared with shining rays complimented the effect of his Introduction.

Naotsugu was gaping in shock, Nyanta was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor along with Tohya. Minori was looking at Tuxedo Kamen with Stars in her eyes.

"Nya, that was excellent nya, your perfect for children's party nya." commented Nyanta.

"My God man, I wanted to see panties, not some boxer's, urgg my eyes are burning." explained Naotaugu.

"What are talking about?, nii-chan's act is perfect." Minori explained.

"Yes, perfectly hilarious." Tohya added.

"That's enough for one day, Tuxedo Kamen, transformation off." Harry said as he reverted to his normal form. "By the way, do you guys know where the town inn is?, and do you guys know a master blacksmith?." asked Harry.

"Ohh, I'll ask our guild master if you can use our spare room, and I'll personally take you to Oceanic System Guild. Oceanic Systems is one of the three major production guilds in Akiba, they boast the highest amount of members. The Guild Master is "Strong Arm" Michitaka. Participated in Round Table Conference as representatives of production guilds. Composed of over 5000 members, the scale of operations is not much different from a manufacturing company. Advanced organization was created to enable the execution of all do not merely create simple items now, they also delve into development of technologies related to construction and civil engineering, rapidly expanding their scope of operations. Crafters are put into divisions by type, and each division gets their own abandoned building to use as their guild tower." Naotaugu explained.

"Why thank you very much, Naotsugu-san." Harry thanked kindly.

"No problem, and just call me Naotsugu, I don't so well with formal greeting." Naotsugu explained.

"Okay, Naotsugu." Harry said.

Harry went with Naotsugu to get an appointment with Mitchitaka. The receptionist told Harry, and Naotsugu to a meeting office inside their guild hall. They waited for "Strong Arm" Mitchitaka to arrive. After 30 minutes the man of the hour has arrived.

"Good afternoon, Guild Master, I am Harry, a traveler of sorts, I heard from my new friend Naotsugu here that you are the one to talk to in crafting custom ordered weapons." Harry explained.

"And he would be right, Harry-san, now what can I do for you?." asked Mitchitaka.

Michitaka is one of the players trapped in a the MMORPG Elder Tale. His character is a Monk and he is the leader of the biggest production guild in Akibahara named Oceanic Systems, consisting of 2,500 members. He appeared when Crescent Moon Alliance is trying to secure sponsors for their new food business, McCrescent, which is the cover up of their secret operation along with Log Horizon to improve the environment in Akiba. In the real world, he is a section chief salaryman.

Mitchitaka has brown hair and brown eyes. Rather stocky in build, he is likened to a bear and is easily the largest of the three large Production guild masters

"What can you tell me about this item?." Harry said as he handed an item that is wrapped in cloth to Mitchitaka.

" Korewa?, Hmmm, Hmmmm, Hmmmmmmm, Masaka!, those curves, those body, those scenes, it couldn't be?, but it is, This is a Phantasmal Class Item!." Mitchitaka declared.

Harry Nodded in agreement feeling proud of himself.

"This is one of the best Porn Book, I have ever read!" Mitchitaka declared.

Naotsugu merely nodded, Harry sweatdropped and said.

"Ahhh, my bad, the item got mixed up, this is the item I wanted you to look at." Harry said as he handed another item inside a piece of cloth.

Mitchitaka assesed the new item in question.

"Korewa?, Hmm, Hmmmm, Hmmmmmmm, this smooth texture, that shiny sheen, and is that the color rainbow reflected in the light?, My God, this is another phantasmal level item!. let's see, Scan!." Mitchitaka saw the description and was shaking.

Naotsugu was concerned, and asked what's wrong.

Mitchitaka read the description out loud.

* * *

Misc: Emperor Dragonic Scales

Class: Phantasmal

Description: The scales of the Emperor Dragon of the East, one of the four special dragonic world bosses that the location randomly changes, chances of finding the entrance is one in one million chance. It is said that the boss is four times the difficulty of a normal Raid Quest. Can be used in rare crafting in weapon, accessories, and armors that is most coveted by people around the world.

* * *

Mitchitaka, and Naotsugu stared at Harry.

"What?." Harry asked innocently.

"This is one of the rarest crafting materials in Elder Tale, it must must have cost a fortune." Mitchitaka declared, while Naotsugu agreed with his statement.

"Hmm, nahh, I got it from a drop, that World Boss sure was hard, it was 30 meters tall, Its Hp was 760000, while its Mp was 350000. It took me, and my team five hours to defeat that monstrosity of a dragon." Harry explained.

Both Mitchitaka, and Naotsugu starred at Harry again. If looks could put a hole if you concentrated enough, Harry was feeling it.

"I see, your team must be top notch, must have happened before the catastrophe." explained Mitchitaka rationaly.

"Yes, it was really tiring, it was just yesterday that it happened, that boss sure was very tenacious, I mean It launched a super amazing beam of destruction that could one hit K.O anything. If it wasn't for my quick thingking, my party could have died." Harry explained.

Harry was again in the receiving end of stares of awe that could bore a hole if it was an attack.

"I see, So what do you want me to craft." Mitchitaka asked.

"Mitchitaka-san, do you also specialize in crafting special accesories?." Harry asked.

"Why yes, we do specialize in that profession, although Roderick Firm and 8th Shopping District also specialize in accessories, ours is focused in combat." Mitchitaka explained.

"I see, Mitchitaka-san I want this to be made into a dagger of high quality." Harry said.

"Also, I want this other Emperor Dragonic Scales to be made into a necklace." Harry said as he took out another Emperor Dragonic Scale.

"As for payment, I know that this is a very high difficulty craft, and you will need other materials to complete a grand masterpiece type result, with this in mind, my payment will be this other Emperor Dragonic Scale." Harry said as he took another scale from his inventory.

Mitchitaka gaped at the payment, He would likely never get a hold of this material in another lifetime so he quickly agreed and shaked hand a for a successful business transaction.

"Ahhh, I almost forgot, you seemed to like the book I mixed up earlier. How about you publish it, and we split the profits, you can have 20% of the profits while I take the 80%?." Harry asked.

Mitchitaka thought about it, he agreed, and shaked hands with Harry again. He was Happy at the profits today. A rare dragon scale, and twenty percent of the sales on that sure to be a hit book. All in all it was a very good day. Mitchitaka added Harry to his friend list to which Harry was surprised that it worked. Harry thought "_Must be the new system patch_."

Harry left the first book of the series and they went back to the Log Horizon's guild, but not after some much needed grocery shopping then they headed to the guild. They arrived at the guild when Nynanta was cooking.

"Ohh chief!, did Shiroe and Akatsuki arrive yet?." Naotsugu asked Nyanta.

"They haven't arrived yet nya, Come wait, dinner will be after an hour." said Nyanta.

"Ahh, Nyanta-san, can I use the kitchen inside the guild?, I wanna cook something if it would be possible.

"Ahh, go ahead, Tohya can take you there, I'm using the grill here so feel free use it." answered Nyanta.

"See ya guys later," said Harry as Tohya guided Harry to the kitchen.

"I wonder what he will cook nya?, this will be interesting." said Nyanta and Naotsugu agreed.

Tohya led Harry to their kitchen.

"Thanks, Tohya, I'll call you when I need something." Said Harry.

Harry began to work his magic in the kitchen, honed by aunt Petunia's strict rules. He went into overdrive.

One hour later.

"Hmm, that's some delicious smell, I smell a rival nya." Nyanta declared.

Meanwhile Shiroe's party arrived along with Akatsuki, Maryelle and Henrietta.

Shiroe (シロエ) is the main protagonist of the series Log Horizon. A veteran player of the online game Elder Tale, he was formerly the strategist of the Debauchery Tea Party and is the current Guild Master of Log Horizon. In the real world, he is a 23-year old engineering graduate student named Kei Shirogane (城鐘恵).

Shiroe is taller by several centimeters in Elder Tale than he is in real life, and his figure is slightly slimmer. When he first regains consciousness in the game, he notices that his hands are more slender but also seemingly more skillful.

Akatsuki is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a lvl 90 human Assassin who later joins Shiroe and Naotsugu.

Akatsuki's original appearence in Elder Tales was that of a tall male Assassin with purple hair and eyes. His clothing consisted of a long-sleeved purple hooded shirt with dark purple cuffs and reinforced with armor on his shoulder and forehead areas, brown belted pants, knee-high boots with knee guards and a purple scarf tied around his neck. After obtaining an appearance changing potion from Shiroe, Akatsuki changed her gender and size to be similar to that of her real world stature. She is currently a petite female Assassin but with the same purple eyes and hair that she ties up in a ponytail. Her clothing is similar to her previous ones, albeit smaller in size. She now wears a sleeveless purple top, purple arm warmers, brown pants and purple boots. Even in the real world, she was incredibly petite. She bemoans that even as a college student, people mistook her as a middle-school student and always used her as a cute mascot, something that she despises.

Maryelle is one of the players trapped in a the MMORPG Elder Tale. Her character is a Cleric and she is the leader of a guild named Crescent Moon Alliance.

Maryelle is well-known in Akiba for not only her sunny personality but also for her looks. A tall, slender, and rather voluptuous Elf, she has long, wavy green hair, hazel-colored eyes, and a largish mouth used to smiling. Like all Elves, she also sports pointy ears and big breasts.

Henrietta is a member of the Crescent Moon Alliance and serves as the guild's accountant.

Henrietta has honey-colored wavy hair, a round face, and chestnut-colored eyes. Although she tends to wear a stern expression, she's considered beautiful in her private own way. Like Shiroe, she wears glasses.

"Hmm something smells good, did Chief make a feast?." Shiroe asked.

"Mmmmm, smells delicious, let's go everyone." Maryelle said then she run towards the food.

"Yare, yare, so eager for the food." Henrietta complained.

"My lord, it does smell delicious." Akatsuki said.

Meanwhile Tohya was helping Harry put the dishes in the table. There was Pizza, Fried Rice, Cookies, Roasted Pork, Juice from the pokemon berries, Harry's famous Treacle Tart, and an Ice cream placed on an Ice sculpture container.

"Ohh, Shiroe, I want you to meet my new friend I made today, he's the the one over there serving with Tohya. I think Nyanta has a rival." Said Naotsugu.

"Is that Pizza?, Ice Cream too?, such high level dishes, last one there is a rotten egg." said Maryelle as she ran to the table.

"Quick to the table before she eats it all." shouted Naotsugu.

"I'm going for the roasted pork." declared Henrietta.

Shiroe headed for the table and introduced himself along with everyone else to Harry. They quickly hit off, and got along well. Harry got permission to be Log Horizon's guest.

The People there were satisfied and became quite full. Maryelle and Henrietta said their goodbye, and left to their guild.

That day went over and everyone was happy.

3 days later Harry received a call from Matchitaka saying that his order was done. Harry talked to everyone that day that he will be going out.

Harry arrived at the Oceanic System Guild Hall and he was sent to the VIP room. Harry waited excitedly for the items, he waited for 30 minutes untill Mitchitaka arrived smiling along with his assistants.

"Good afternoon, I'm proud to say that those two items are both Masterpieces." Matchitaka declared as he placed the two items in front of Harry.

Harry checked the dagger, no it was comparable to a short sword. The sheath was very elegant in design with a golden dragon motif. Harry unsheated it, it was really beautiful like a transparent blade that has a hue of rainbow colors. Harry then read the description.

* * *

Weapon: Key of Twilight

Class: Phantasmal

Description: Legendary dagger crafted by a master Blacksmith using Legendary Materials. Emits a small rainbow aurora when drawn.

All stat + 50, Indestructible

Special effects: When drawn player has an option to play Music: Key of the Twilight from .Hack/Sign original soundtrack.

Class: Weapon Damage : 200

Required Level : 75

Applicable Job : All Class

* * *

Harry checked the necklace. It was a silvery white necklace that has the Emperor Dragonic Scale in the form of an oval. Etched within it was a beautiful dragon biting its own tail. The symbol of ouroborus with a rainbow colored gem in it's center. He then read the description.

* * *

Accessory: Twilight Ouroboros

Class: Phantasmal

Description: Legendary accessory crafted by a master Blacksmith using Legendary Materials. Makes owners presence dignified, and demands obedience and respect.

All stat + 50, Indestructable

Special Effect: Dragonic Aura: Passive skill that raises party stats by 5%

Class: Armor Defense : 50

Required Level : 75

Applicable Job : All Class

* * *

"You have outdone yourself Mr. Matchitaka." Harry praised.

"I aim to please, I'm proud to say that it is my best work since the Catastrophe. I'll leave with your new toys now, I can tell with the light in your eyes that you wanted to test it out." Mitchitaka said as he left the room.

Harry then wore the items, He now felt complete and ready for battle. He checked his stats before leaving.

* * *

Harry's Stats:

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 77

Profession: Master of death

Subclass: level 90 Chef

Title: Tuxedo Kamen, Pokemon Enchanter, Dragonic Overlord of the East

Fame: 1600

Health: 13760 (+35%) = 18576

Mana: 7700 (-10%) = 6930

Strength: 250 (+2)

Agility: 500

Vitality: 250

Wisdom: 200

Intellect:270

Stamina: 200

Luck: 210

Attack: 554 + (200) = 754 + (10%) = 829

Magic Attack: 540

Magic defense: 400 (+10)

Mana Regen speed: 40 secs (+270 mana), (+15%) = (311 mana)

Defense: 250 (+130) (+50) = 480

Speed: 1000

Hit: 1000

Crit: 420

Charisma: 850

Leadership: 350

* * *

**Author's Note:** Goodie, I found the line break shortcut, it really helps, it highlights stuff, and it's less confusing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Guilty X Jiraiya**

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Previously on Log Horizon, I mean Death's New Entertainment Reboot.

Harry arrived at the Oceanic System Guild Hall and he was sent to the VIP room. Harry waited excitedly for the items, he waited for 30 minutes untill Mitchitaka arrived smiling along with his assistants.

"Good afternoon, I'm proud to say that those two items are both Masterpieces." Matchitaka declared as he placed the two items in front of Harry.

Harry checked the dagger, no it was comparable to a short sword. The sheath was very elegant in design with a golden dragon motif. Harry unsheated it, it was really beautiful like a transparent blade that has a hue of rainbow colors. Harry then read the description.

* * *

Weapon: Key of Twilight

Class: Phantasmal

Description: Legendary dagger crafted by a master Blacksmith using Legendary Materials. Emits a small rainbow aurora when drawn.

All stat + 50, Indeatructable

Special effects: When drawn player has an option to play Music: Key of the Twilight from .Hack/Sign original soundtrack.

Class: Weapon Damage : 200

Required Level : 75

Applicable Job : All Class

* * *

Harry checked the necklace. It was a silvery white necklace that has the Emperor Dragonic Scale in the form of an oval. Etched within it was a beautiful dragon biting its own tail. The symbol of ouroborus with a rainbow colored gem in it's center. He then read the description.

* * *

Accessory: Twilight Ouroboros

Class: Phantasmal

Description: Legendary accessory crafted by a master Blacksmith using Legendary Materials. Makes owners presence dignified, and demands obedience and respect.

All stat + 50, Indestructable

Special Effect: Dragonic Aura: Passive skill that raises party stats by 5%

Class: Armor Defense : 50

Required Level : 75

Applicable Job : All Class

* * *

"You have outdone yourself Mr. Matchitaka." Harry praised.

"I aim to please, I'm proud to say that it is my best work since the Catastrophe. I'll leave with your new toys now, I can tell with the light in your eyes that you wanted to test it out." Mitchitaka said as he left the room.

* * *

Chapter Start

Harry Potter got his new weapons, he was giddy to use it, but decided to to go hunt later. He decided on what to do today, so decided to visit Shiroe but he remembered that he was leaving soon because he was invited by the League of Freedom Cities Eastal.

(Name of the zone corresponding to real world region Eastern Japan. A community makes Honshu, Eastern Japan their territory. Ruled by a conference of 24 Feudal lords (Free City Feudal lord Meeting), unifying the city states. The lord in charge is Duke Sergead who governs the Capital of Maihama. They meet at the Ancient Imperial Court of Eternal Ice a few times a year, although they deal with major issues together, they govern their own territories independently and take actions themselves.)

Come to think of it, Mitchitaka mentioned him having to go after their meeting.

Harry decided to buy a guild house of his own and his pokemon. He named his guild "Pokemon". He bought a mansion as guild house at the north eastern outskirts of Akihibara. It was adjacent to Shiroe's guild and was separated by a fifteen minute walk. The mansion costs 8k gold coins and has an upkeep of 200 gold per monthly. The mansion has 1 master bedroom, five bathroom, ten rooms, it even has a hot spring which made it expensive, but Harry could afford it. It has enough space for Harry to make a large pool for his water pokemon.

A few days passed by. Harry had a bad premonition. Harry mailed Mitchitaka that if he were to suddenly disappear, then his share of earnings would go to the Round table conference. Harry visited Naotsugu, and gave him the rest of his Dragon scales and told him to give Shiroe his Dragon heart item which he also gave away. When asked why he was given the items, Harry replied that he got a feeling that someday soon he will be going away.

That night Harry had a dream, Jiraiya the Sannin was sorrounded by women everywhere.

"Hehehehe, now that Gilderoy Lockhart is gone, I'm free to rule as the number one most perverted novelist. Mwahahahahaha, he wasn't such a big deal after all." Jiraiya declared.

Harry was horrified, someone dare take his ttittle as the most number one most perverted author?. Harry's anger boiled through proportions. He didn't even notice the took the sword of Zelretch from his inventory while asleep, and swung it randomly in his sleep like a madman.

When Harry woke up, he was in his room in Konoha. Harry looked into a mirror, his appearance was still the same as the moment he left Konoha.

Harry checked his inventory to see if it was all a dream, surprisingly he saw the items he accumulated throughout his adventures. Harry smiled an evil smile, and went to his publisher. He said that they are publishing his third book, Gadding with ghouls and his fourth book of the series.

Harry visited his team training grounds and saw Kakashi sulking, while Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

Harry said hi to the team to which they just shrugged him of. Harry then dragged Kakashi of somewhere private.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei, I'm sorry about the pun I made on the book signing." Harry apologized.

"Hmm." Kakashi responded.

"To make it up to you, I will give you these two books, the third and fourth series of the Lockhart series." Harry said as he gave Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the image of the books glowing in holy light, He took in a speed rivaling **"the flash"** and said **"my precious"** as he hugged the books, while slowly and gently rocking them as it were a baby.

Kakashi snapped out of his moment, and said. "I forgive you, Lockhart-sama, but please refrain from using me as a reference to your gay jokes." Kakashi said as he read his new book.

"Kakashi-sensei?, what about our mission for today?." asked Naruto.

"Hmm, today we will have a day off, so don't bother me, shoo, shoo, do whatever it is you do." said the uninterested Kakashi.

Team seven members just shrugged it off and went their seperate ways.

Kakashi was walking around Konoha enjoying his new perverted new books. However, he did not notice someone following him with nasty plots in his mind.

Enter Jiraiya, once famous most perverted author of the elememtal nations, but a few days ago, he was reduced to second best. He tried to upstage his new rival Gilderoy Lockhart in his official book signing but he was easily thwarted, and he was accused of being Gay. Reputations on his manly pride has never been in an all time low, not even doing his research could cheer this toad sannin out of this funk.

Jiraiya was lost in his thoughts when he saw one Kakashi reading and enjoying his rivals New perverted book. Jiraiya cursed, but he noticed the book Kakashi was reading was a new one. He knew, he definitely knew that the book he was reading wasn't officially released. It clicked and he put the two together. _**"Kakashi knew who Gilderoy Lockhart was."**_ Jiraiya's thoughts went into overdrive as he planned to make Gilderoy Lockhart pay.

Jiraiya stalked Kakashi, and when they were alone, he struck Kakashi, and knocked him out, put chakra suppressor seals on him, and shunshined him to an abandoned warehouse.

What Jiraiya didn't realize is that Harry saw him doing the act while he was on his way to get more dango. Harry thought it was interesting, and followed him stealthily, with his high agi stat, it was done without breaking a sweat.

Inside the abandoned warehouse he saw Jiraiya put Kakashi in a chair, and binded him with ropes, and chakra suppressor seals while he was being blindfolded.

Jiraiya woke Kakashi up and said "Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?." Jiraiya demanded.

Kakashi recognized the voice and said "Is that you Jiraiya-sama?." Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya cursed, he forgot to do a henge before he interrogated him, it was no use as he was already identified. He took out Kakashi's blindfolded and asked again. "Who is Gilderoy Lockhart Kakashi?, I know for a fact that the book you were reading isn't released yet." Jiraiya asked as he leaned forward at the table in front of Kakashi close to his face.

Harry at this moment got a very interesting idea, he called his Musharna (pokemon) silently, and ordered to give a psychic push on Jiraiya resulting in him kissing Kakashi, at the exact moment Harry took a picture, and secretly laughed.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi was stupefied at the scene. They spitted godly amount of saliva to their disgust.

Harry got what he came for, and headed to the Hokage tower, and recalled his Musharna. Harry stormed the hokage office. Inside the room was the Hokage advisers Homura, Koharu and Danzo.

"What is the meaning of this!." Demanded Danzo.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting Hokage-sama, but this is urgent, I saw Kakashi-sensei being abducted, and molested by a white haired man wearing a headband with an oil insignia on it." Harry reported.

Everyone in the room recognized the man Harry described.

"That's impossible Harry-kun, Jiraiya is one of my trusted students, he would never do that, especially to kakashi." explained the Hokage sagely.

"But I have proof hokage-sama!." Harry said as he handed the Hokage the photo he recently took.

"Imposible!, but I cannot deny this evidence." the hokage said as he had a look of disbelief when he saw Jairaiya kissing Kakashi while being tied in a rope with chakra suppressor seals in his body.

The hokage handed the picture throughout the room, they were sharing a disturbed look, especially Danzo.

"I have no choice, **Anbu!**." hokage said as 12 Anbu arrived in the office.

"We have reason to believe that one Sannin Jiraiya is molesting and ravishing sharingan no Kakashi, you will accompany me with genin Harry to the scene of the crime." the hokage ordered.

Harry then lead the Hokage, and a band of Anbu to the abandoned warehouse. The hokage kicked the door with an overpowered chakra enhanced kick, and tore the wall down. Inside they saw Jiraiya the Sanin with a perverted smirk holding a rope, and a lit candle with Kakashi having a look of horror while being tied to a chair. That is untill they saw the Hokage, and a team of Anbu. Jiraiya sweated bucked loads of sweat, and had a look of Horror, meanwhile Kakashi was having a look of disbelief, and he felt relieved that he was finally saved.

The Hokage and Anbu could not believe their eyes at the scene. Their faces turned in disgust at Jiraiya the Sannin.

The Sannin in question gulped and said **"Uhhh, this isn't what it looks like?."**

* * *

**Authors Note**: And cut for cliffhanger. And we are back to Naruto's World. I would like to do more Log horizon stories but decided it should be another Fanfic.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Enter Tsunade the Sannin

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Previously on Death's New Entertainment Reboot.

"We have reason to believe that one Sannin Jiraiya is molesting and ravishing sharingan no Kakashi, you will accompany me with genin Harry to the scene of the crime." the hokage ordered.

Harry then lead the Hokage and a band of Anbu to the abandoned warehouse. The hokage kicked the door with an overpowered chakra enhanced kick and tore the wall. Inside they saw Jiraiya the Sanin with a perverted smirk holding down a rope and a lit candle with Kakashi having a look of horror while being tied to a chair. That is untill they saw the Hokage and a team of Anbu. Jiraiya sweated bullets of sweats and had a look of Horror, meanwhile Kakashi was having a look of disbelief and he felt relieved that he was finally saved.

The Hokage and Anbu could not believe their eyes at the scene. Their faces turned in disgust at Jiraiya the Sannin.

The Sannin in question gulped and said,

** "Uhhh, this isn't what it looks like?."**

* * *

Chapter Start

Tsunade Senju, One of the three Sannin of Legends, Master of Medical Ninjutsu, Shinobi's version of Supergirl.

Tsunade was having her usual loss at the Casino or gambling den, whichever floats your boat. She was in her usual depressed self until she heard that Jiraiya was caught, molesting Kakashi. She could not believe it. Years of pounding the perverted idiot of a Sannin Jiraiya has finally paid off, but at what cost?, He became a Homosexual, and gay.

Tsunade grieved for one minute, but her attitude turned into a full blown hearted laughter. The mere thought of Jiraiya being gay made her day. She had to see the trial, and laugh at that perverted face. She told Shizune to back up and set a journey to Konoha to visit Jiraiya's trial.

Two days later, Tsunade, and Shizune were walking to the hokage tower, and laugh at Jiraiyas face, while taking a picture to make it last forever, it's not everyday the great Jiraiya the Sannin, self proclaimed super pervert, became a very super pervert on the other side of the court, metaphorically speaking. All this and more, is what she will do once she arrives at the hokage tower.

Harry's POV:

Harry was laughing his ass off at the prank he just pulled, he thought _"Man, Naruto must have rubbed of on me?, maybe to much of his infuence."_ While this was on Harry's thought, he saw an image of a mini Naruto wearing a white robe saying _**"The Dark force is strong with you, oh dark one, very strong it is dark one".** _Harry facepalmed at the thought. He just imagined Naruto as Yoda version of the dark side of the force from the movie Star wars he saw on the pokemon world.

Harry needed to clear his thoughts, he went to buy more dango, until he saw a beautiful blonde woman with insanely Large breasts. "Must resist!" Harry said to himself, but his inner Gilderoy Lockhart told him to grope those delicious treasure. Harry could not resist his inner Lockhart any longer, and he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen at an abandoned alley.

Harry, no, Gilderoy Kamen went and approached Tsunade boldly, and groped her breast with a passion. The villagers were shocked, and it left them stunned for five minutes, including Tsunade herself. While this was going on, Gilderoy Kamen, announced his analysis.

**"Size: hmm, Rank SS class hands down. Texture: Firm, Supple, Flexible, and Elastic, Rank SS. Notable Notes: Breasts are bouncy, and hypnotic, easily Word class material."** Gilderoy Kamen declared.

The villagers gasped at the scene, Shizune was blushing madly. Tsunade finally regained her senses, and punched the perverted man in front of her.

Gilderoy Kamen merely raises his palm to intercept the punch, and also activated his ©Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield ), a shield barrier version with no reflective properties. He activated it at the size to fit his palm.

Tsunades legendary punched sent Gilderoy Kamen flying, at least that what she hoped happened, but to her surprise, the man in front of her stopped her legendary punch, and said to her. "Thank you for your cooperation, my lovely lady, that breast of yours is truly world class, I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Number one Super Pervert on the block, and Author of the number one most perverted book in the elemental nations.

Tsunade was shocked, this man in front of her was on par with Jiraiya. She wondered how this man withstood her super powered punch. As if to answer her question, Gilderoy replied, "You must be wondering on how how I survived that punch of yours?, why its easy, being the number one pervert grants you a sort of absolute defense, the previous tittle holder has been forcefully dragged down to second place, and diminished his powers greatly, why I ascended into greatness." Harry bullshitted through his explanations.

Tsunade couldn't believe at this mans explanation, The tittle of the most perverted person, grants some sort of absolute defense?. _**"What bullshit."**_ she thought, but then she remembered the times she had punched Jiraiya countless of times, but seemed to be able to spring into health the next day. Was the man in front of her saying the truth?, it certainly was possible when she confronted Jiraiya those times.

Tsunade was lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Gilderoy Lockhart slipped away from her. The crowds were confused at Tsunade's reaction but concluded that what the perverted author said was true.

That day, news of being the number super pervert, grants an absolute defense spread throughout the elemental nations, many said it was utter bullshit, but when Tsunade being thwarted, and acknowledge said technique, it became very credible.

Tsunade's POV:

Tsunade was beyond pissed, some strange man decided to grabbed, fondled, and grope her breast. His punishment should be instant death, but he blocked her attack without much effort, and declared that the tittle of super pervert grants a form of absolute defense. _**"What utter bullshit."**_ she thought again bitterly. But she saw it with her own two eyes, the man blocked her attack perfectly, she doubted that a prissy boy, no scratch that, a weak, and frail prissy boy could withstand her punch. It left her no choice but to admit the fact that The man had aquired an absolute defense jutsu from just a perverted tittle?, no, most perverted tittle?.

Her mind was in a state of shock, she decided to go see the Hokage, and vent some stress on Jiraiya. She laughed an evil laugh, that promised pain, and misery that everyone steered away from her.

Meanwhile, Harry was in his apparent laughing pervertedly, and interchanging in laughing like a madman.

Harry's antics today also earned him a cult worshiping him in his Lockhart Persona. When people asked what the cultist were thinking they answered "Lockhart-sama is god among normal people, he may not be as good as the yellow flash, but surviving Tsunade's punch without a scratch is worthy to be praised." then asked "what about Jiraiya?." Their reply? "Please, Jiraiya's old news, out with the old, and in with the new, the new hip generation clearly outclassed him, and when I meant new hip generation, I meant Lockhart-sama." The cultist answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Gilderoy Kamen attorney at law

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

In a room somewhere underground, some snake sannin named Orichimaru was resting on his throne. A teen with silver hair, and glasses arrived. This teen was none other than Yakushi Kabuto, agent 000 double, spy infiltrator super spy of otogakure. Of course all of this is self proclaimed.

"Report!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Nothing important to report orochimaru-sama, however, I received a rather interesting news regarding your former teammates." Kabuto reported.

"Hoh?, both of them?, continue." Orochimaru ordered.

"It seems that Jiraiya has been caught raping Kakashi no sharingan." Kabuto said.

There was silence in the room, then Orochimaru's frown turned upside down and went into a full blown laughter that lasted ten minutes.

"Ahem, now where was I?, Oh yes, continue." Orochimaru ordered.

"There was also a report that the new number one most perverted author on the elemental nations groped and fondled Tsunade's Breasts." Kabuto reported.

Silence has once again filled the room and Orochimaru laughed again for another ten minutes.

"Ahem, continue." Orochimaru ordered.

"We'll it seems, that the man survived Tsunade's legendary punch, witnesses said that it claimed that he gained a new powerful jutsu from being the most number one perverted Author of the world, that jutsu is said to be an ultimate defense of sorts, reports seem credible as witnesses say Tsunade herself acknowledged it, it also resulted in him having a religious cult worshiping this Gilderoy Lockhart fellow, that is all Orochimaru- sama." Kabuto reported.

Silence again filled the room, and Orochimaru laughed so hard that his breakfast went out of his mouth due to excessive laughing.

"Kabuto, when is Jiraiya's trial?." Orochimaru asked.

"About one week from today Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered.

"Very well, pack up our things Kabuto, were going to Konoha, I would not miss it for the world." Orochimaru ordered

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto acknowledged.

* * *

~Time Skip Jiraiya's trial~

"We are gathered here today to examine case 9895, the case of the accused man named Jiraiya the Sannin and the victim Hatake Kakashi. Our jury is composed of 8 civilian council members and eight shinobi clan heads for fair judgement. What do you have say for yourself?" the Hokage asked Jiraiya.

"I plead not Guilty your honor." Said Jiraiya with a straight face.

"By the way, since no-one wanted to be your defending attourney, not even our lowliest of newbie would accept, but surprisingly there was a volunter, be glad he was available." The Hokage explained.

As soon as the Hokage finished his explaination, the entrance door opened forcefully revealing Gilderoy Kamen but without his mask but it is instead replaced with an intellectual glasses. He walked slowly to his defending victim, that is until proven guilty.

"You!, how come your my attorney?." Jiraiya pointed out to Gilderoy.

"Its simple, it's to rub it in your face that I'm the most super pervert author in the elemental nations, I even groped Tsude's breast and got away with it, they sure we're The best breasts one could only grope to aspire." Harry said boldly in his Gilderoy persona.

The full packed audience gaped at his brazen confession, Tsunade was boiling in anger, Orochimaru hiding in the stands was laughing internally.

"Why yes they sure are, wait!, why I am agreeing with you?, and how did you become my attorney, and I am pretty sure you don't have the right credentials." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Ahh, but I do have credentials, I am a famous author and famous people do what they do best, I bribed the right people of course, and since no-one really bothered to take the case with a high risk case like yours that would end their career if they lose, so about anyone would do." Gilderoy admitted shamelessly.

"Ahem, enough talking, the prosecutor will proceed with his, whatever it his he does." grumbled the uninterested Hokage playing as the judge.

"Thank you your honor, allow me to present the jury exibit A, the photo of the deed, this photo was taken by a mysterious witness who's name shall not be mentioned for his safety reasons, I believe the photo speaks for itself." The prosecutor, said as he handed the photo to the jury where Jiraiya and Kakashi kissing.

"Hey, aren't you gonna object?." asked Jiraiya.

"Nah, to early, let them have their fun for now." said Gilderoy.

"I hate you." said Jiraiya.

There were alot of reaction from the jury making Jiriaya sweat bullets.

"That is all your your honor." The prosecutor ended his opening move.

"The defendent, it's your turn." The hokage ordered.

cue theme song.

"Certainly your honor, the defendant would like to present exibit B and C. This rope and candle was found held by my charge, for what purpose?, how should I know, I will leave that to you, but I would point out that my charge here was seen with these tools whithin close distance within the victim. that is all your honor." presented Gilderoy.

"Hey, why are you helping them dig my own grave further?" questioned Jiraiy as he sweated more and more.

"Its all part of the plan." Gilderoy assured.

"Prosecutor, your turn." The hokage ordered.

"The prosecutor rests your honor, the defendant's attorney already covered the items of interest as my next piece of evidence but I see no need to further explain." said the prosecutor.

Murmurs of talks began to fill the crowd cementing Jiraiya was guilty.

"Has the defendant have anything to add?." asked the Hokage.

"Yes, your honor." Gilderoy said boldly earning him gasp and surprises, even Jiraiya was surprised himself.

"Judge and jury, I would like to present exibit D, and exhibit E, my two signed copy of books of my new books." Gilderoy said boldly earning him his are you crazy advertising your books at this time look.

"Objection your honor, the defendant clearly is advertising his own published books to further increase his fame." The prosecutor pointed out.

"Objection overruled, there was indeed two copies of the defendants two new books at the crime." The hokage explained earning him a look of disbelieve from the people in the courtroom.

"Defendant, continue." The Hokage ordered.

"Your honor, why would the defendant have my new books on his person, when clearly we are rivals of the same trade, what is his motive?, is he really gay?, did he fall for my luscious good looks and charming personality?, nay, he stole those books so he could pleasure himself in secret... urgg, that didn't came out right, let me have a do over, nay he stole those books to blackmail Kakashi for information, what information?, why my secrets of course." Harry accused earning him the are you crazy look.

"What secret could he want from me?, the secret of my looks?, the secret on how to pick up women?, or he would brave the unknown, and was curious about the secret size of my **'tool'?.**" Harry explained boldly.

"Jiraiya blushed, Tsunade was finding it hard to control herself from laughing, Orochimaru was was laughing so hard that his disguised face began to peel of.

"No I'm afraid he was not bold enough to venture that far, basing from our last meeting, he wasn't that bold, could it be?, why yes, the logical choice would be for revenge!, seing as our meeting was devastating to his psyche to 'rape', I mean torture Hatake Kakashi for information, I would assume he saw Kakashi flashing his new books in public and realized they weren't for sale yet and assumed that naturally it would lead to me, Bravo!, excellent plan, except someone saw his torture gone wrong or has it gone hot? resulting in his blunder, that would probably be the logical choice." Harry pointed out the crucial facts that further cemented the original scenario on what took place. "The defendant rests your honor."

"We will be having a 30 minute break for the result, this hearing is adjourned for now." Said the hokage.

Murmurs of the case spread from the jury to the mass media, they were not expecting Gilderoy to be a good attorney at all but he presented the facts exceedingly well, they might not turn it into a severe sexual harassment lawsuit, but into a murder lawsuit, hey, how is that any better? well it's the elemental nations, murder is preferable than sexual molestation.

Oh how the great Jiraiya had fallen, he blundered really hard, what would min ago think of him now?, well to be honest he would be laughing inside the shinigami's stomach Jiraiya relealized, "Damn you Minato!." Jiraiya shouted.

Gilderoy visited Jiraiya in his cell in his moment of doom.

"What, have you come to laugh and gloat of my face?, is it that satisfying to know that you succeded in breaking me?." accused Jiraiya.

"Hmm, I have a proposition, I have a way for you to get Scot free, in return, all you have to do is train one of my charge in the art of seals, fare deal no?." Gilderoy offered.

Jiriaya was confused and puzzled at what his rival offered him, he would save him but he would teach the obscure art of sealing to one person, it was a no brainer, he accepted the deal and signed the contract Gilderoy offered.

It was finally the time of judgement, both the defendant and prosecutor presented their cases brilliantly that their names would be written in the anals of history.

"Ahem, now for the jury has finally delegated and here is the result." said the hokage.

"We the jury found the defendant..." was interrupted.

"Objection your honor!." Said Gilderoy boldly causing chaos in the court room.

"Order!, Order!, what is the meaning of this?." The hokage asked Gilderoy confused.

"We have new evedence your honor, it would turn the whole case in New light." Said Gilderoy boldly.

"What could possibly, you have to present that would change the jury's decision?." asked the prosecutor diabelievingly.

"Ohh?, well this is interisting, I will allow it." The Hokage declared.

"Very well I would like to call to the stand the victim Hatake Kakashi." said Gilderoy boldly.

"mumble, mumble, mumble." chatters could be heard in the court.

Kakashi sat in the testimony chair.

"Do you Hatake Kakashi, With sound mind and sound body swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth." asked the hokage.

"I do, your honor." answers Kakashi.

"Very well, defendant proceed, and make it count." The hokage ordered.

What Gilderoy asked was words they never thought he would utter and surprised the people in the room greatly.

"Hatake Kakashi, do you, in sound mind and sound body drop charges with the defendant Jiraiya?." said Gilderoy.

"I Hatake Kakashi, with sound mind and sound body hereby drop the chargers against one Jiraiya the Sanin." Kakashi said as it were the normal thing to do.

Their was silence, everyone could not believe on what happened in front of them, Tsunade was slack jawed and Orochimaru's jaw was so low, that it hit the ground rolling his tounge half a meter length. Good thing nobody noticed due to the shock they received.

Then there was an uproar, most of the people of the room protested.

"Objection your honor!, my client have been clearly submitted in genjutsu, making him delerious and say those words." said the prosecutor

"Objection overruled, as much as I want to say that you are right, Kakashi has been guarded all this time by my trusted anbu so this clearly is valid, well with no victim charging the lawsuit, there is no case, the defendant is is free to leave, this court in now adjourned, case closed." said the Hokage.

"Nooo!, the is so unfair, beaten by a complete newbie, this will cause a major stain on my record." The prosecutor cried his concerns.

"We'll sucks to be you, I'm off, **'Super Gilderoy Kamen Attorney at Law Away!'.**" said Gilderoy Kamen as he left.

Jiraiya was dancing same crazy happy dance, Tsunade and Orochimaru stood in their seats for an hour not moving an inch unable to comprehend what had happened.

A few days later Jiraiya met Gilderoy Lockhart to give Jiraiya the instruction and pictures and profile for Harry, his soon to be student, before Gilderoy left, Jiraiya had to ask the question everyone was curious about.

"How did you get Kakashi to withdraw the lawsuit?." asked Jiraiya curiously.

"Why it's very simple, I just bribed Kakashi another of my rare not yet published book, meaning he has the only book of that particular series except for me in existance, he agreed to our deal right away, well I fulfilled my part of the bargain, it's time to fullfil yours." Gilderoy saw as he walked away leaving Jiraiya to his thoughts.

* * *

**Authors Note:** And finally the awaited chapter of the series. Also I need a beta reader, anyone interested can pm me. Looking for a beta reader for this fanfic and my Harry X Log Horizon fanfic. My updates are erratic though depending if I have writers block. I do fine on my own, but I might have missed some grmatical errors and spellings.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Stick of Doom

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**WARNING: **CONTAINS ADULT SITUATION: NOPE NO LEMONS.

* * *

It was back to same routine for Harry. Kakashi was finally well enough to be a Jonin instructor again and Naruto was now complaining about a long overdue C rank mission and was annoying Kakashi, he finally let up and listened to the Naruto's request. Team seven arrived at the hokage tower shortly after Naruto's nagging. They opened the office door and was greeted by the Hokage.

"Ahh, Kakashi just the ninja I was looking for." greeted the Hokage.

"What can I do for you Hokage-sama?." asked the curious Kakashi.

"Kakashi, as if this moment, one of your genin named Harry is to be transferred for apprenticeship to ...you don't want to know." The Hokage said cryptically.

"Why is Harry getting an apprenticeship?, I deserve it more!." complained the last Uchiha.

"Ahh, I suppose you don't mind being Jiraiya's apprentice then?, I suppose I should mention you along with Harry, I'm sure your gladly be welcomed." said the Hokage smiling.

At the mention of Jiraiya, Sasuke paled at the thought, it was well known that Jiraiya's trial about being attracted to the opposite gender, he shuddered at the thought that he might receive his next special treatment.

Somewhere Orichimaru sneezed. "Did someone uncover my love for cute little boys?, no, this feeling, phew!, for some reason I felt fear for my future body's health." said Orochimaru in his throne.

"No thank you Hokage-sama, and congratulation Harry, your going to definitely need it, I heard Jiraiya's reputation has plummeted and is attracted to cute boys." Sasuke said to Harry.

"Ehh?, then who is going to be a replacement member for our team?." asked Naruto.

"Do not worry, Sai come in." Said the Hokage.

A pale boy with an emotionless expression entered at the room.

"Hokage-sama, genin Sai reporting for duty." said Sai in a monotone voice.

"Ah, yes, Sai, meet your new team that you will be assigned." The Hokage introduced.

"Okay team, meet me at training ground seven to get ourselves reacquainted." said Kakashi with his eye smile.

Little did they know that they forgot about their C rank mission that they were going to ask for.

"Ahh, hokage-sama, where might my new sensei be?." asked Harry.

"He said to meet you at the hot springs, said something about reacqauinting to his manly side, if you ask me, he needs to get to a brothel and be done with it, now where was I?, oh yeah, he will be waiting at the brothel..., I mean hot springs, kids this days, grumble, grumble." said the Hokage.

"I will take my leave, Hokage-sama." said Harry as he left.

Harry left for the hot springs right away, it didn't take long and he found the perverted old toad giggling behind the hotspring wall, and Harry approached him.

"Hmmmm, a peeping old man, this sounds about right, hey old man, I'm here to be your apprentice, no, not the peeping kind." greeted Harry.

"Hmmmm, go away, shooo, can't you see I'm busy?, I will teach you the art of sealing later, now shoo, shoo," said Jiraiya.

"Hmmm, I see, it's time to re-educate you senior citizens to get your priorities straight, if your not going to teach me, I'll Henge into a most vile specimen to walk the earth and teach you the meaning of fear." threathened Harry.

This got Jiraiya's attention and scoffed at Harry.

"Try your best shot kid, I have seen Orochimaru with the tongue thing, nothing can scare me anymore." Jiraiya boasted.

"I see, your funeral then, **HENGE!**." said Harry as he transformed into the most terrifying thing he could think of.

What appeared to Jiraiya scared the shit of out him, it was a bald pale man wearing a dark creepy robes, the man has red eyes that glowed, and a face that only a mother could love, no I mean it was a very deformed face resembling another snake bastard he knew of, what scared him is that he really was on par with Orochimaru if not greater in the scale of freakishness. The thing was, the snake face bastard was holding something like a living time bomb for Jiraiya, and his eyes was bulging at the thing the bastard was holding, it was for the lack of better word, a weapon commonly referred to as a sword, not that kind of sword. Yes, it was a pink dildo vibrating back and forth, threatening Jiraiya's manly being. Then, the thing spoke as he heard it said the words of freakish proportions.

"I am Lord Voldemort, behold my death stick of mass destruction, a little one on one session with me, and you you will scream 'Yes master' with no complaint, now feel the power of my stick of doom, your doom that is, **Bohahahahaha!**." laughed Lord Voldemort.

Jiraiya has never felt so violated and threathened at the same time, then this Lord Voldemort fellow took a step, then another step towards him holding the stick of doom, Jiraiya felt his life span cut short every step the dark wanker took until he could not take it any longer.

"Sssssstay away from me you perverted madman, I may be a pervert, but not that kind." said Jiraiya as he began to ran away.

"Ahh, fresh meat, more than enough meat to feed my weapon, hehehehe, let's take our time together, little boy." said Voldemort as he approached closer holding the stick of doom and it seemed to emit lightning sparks, giving it an ominous effect.

**"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!."** Jiraiya screeched like a little girl and ran, but unluckily for him, he ran towards the girls hot spring section of the spring resulting in him having a beating of a lifetime.

* * *

Time skip, a few hours after the girls giving Jiraiya a beating.

Harry finally decided that the man has learned his lesson well enough and visited his new sensei.

Jiraiya was having the worst day ever, his supposed recovery from a slump was thoroughly crushed by that that monster of a snake bastard who's name shall not be named. He saw his apprentice arrive giving him a look that would spell his doom if he would not start teaching him seals properly. He finally gave up, and spent his time teaching Harry about seals which he found out that Harry has a knack for it forgetting the frightening event that he shall not speak about.

* * *

Time skip, 2 months later.

At the Hokage's office.

I Jonin Hatake Kakashi nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sai of Team 7 for the chuunin exams.

I Jonin Kurenai Yuhi nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Aburame Shino of Team 8 for the chuunin exams

I Jonin Asuma Sarutobi nominate Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choiji Akimichi of Team 10 for the chuunin exams

I Sannin Jiraiya nominate Harry of Team Icha Icha for the chuunin exams.

The Jonin of the room looked at Jiraiya funny for sending one grinning for the Chuunin exams.

"What!?, he's more than ready, in fact this will be easy picnic for him, don't make me call for him, and have him whip out his stick of doom." Jiraiya answered fearfully.

"Umm Jiraiya-san?, what is the stick of doom?." asked the curious Kakashi.

Jiraiya silently whispered into Kakashi's ear and said, "It is an evil pink dildo that vibrates and generate sparks, but now that he had received my teaching in seals, that evil dildo can now shoot lightning literally and figuratively." said Jiraiya.

Kakashi could not comprehend and proccess what he heard and fainted from the shock.

"Jiraiya, what did you tell Kakashi to make him faint?." asked the curious Hokage.

"Ohh, just Harry's stick of doom, if you ever make him mad, you will loose your sanity." Jiraiya said as he vanished in a shunshin leaving the ninja's in the hokage tower to ponder Jiraiya's words of warning.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long wait, I had like an 11 day streak of making one chapter per day on my Log Horizon Fanfic and is now taking a break. Happy Reading.


End file.
